Love makes you do crazy things
by My True Love
Summary: Originally named Love is in the air....this name suits the story better. Here's the summary: It's a story of love, deception and hate. How far are you wiling to go for your true love? Read and see! Please review!
1. The visit

_**Chapter one: The visit**_

Jack woke up in his cabin. The morning sun shone right through his cabin window, forcing him to squint his eyes to be able to see. He stretched himself and turned over to the left side. There lay a blond haired girl, sound asleep, wrapped in his covers. He grinned, realizing, that once again he had been able to get a girl in bed.

_" Nobody can resist me charms " _He thought to himself as he got up from the bed, got dressed and snuck out of the cabin as quietly as he could. He didn't want to wake the girl, oh no, they were never pleased to see him gone once they woke up after the night spent with the sexiest pirate of the Caribbean.

Outside he saw his crewmates Anamaria and Gibbs talking, he walked over to where they were standing and they greeted him warmly.

" 'Ello Jack how did ye sleep? "

Jack thought about the night before and grinned. " Never better "

Anamaria rolled her eyes and hit him lightly in the shoulder as she walked down to the brig.

" That's a lovely weather we 'ave today Cap'n " Gibbs stated with a smile as he inhaled the warm, salty aroma of the sea.

Jack took a deep breath. " Aye, we sure have, tell the crew ta finish their business in town, we're gonna set sail today "

Gibbs nodded and headed below deck to pass the news to the crew. Jack had other plans, he had some business of his own to attend to.

Jack entered the quiet and distinguished town of Port Royal, he had an important thing to do before leaving. He headed to the Blacksmith shop and found Will standing by the fire, hammering on a sword placed on an anvil.

" 'Ello mate, did ye miss me? " Jack asked with a grin as he spread his arms out in the air.

Will turned around surprised. When he had gained his senses he smiled and hugged his old friend.

" Jack, it's so good to see you again, how have you been? "

Jack grinned and sat down on a chair with his feet up on the anvil. " I've been here and there, plundering, ravaging… ye know all the same things I normally would do "

" And don't forget sleeping around. " Will said with a smirk.

" Aye, a lot of that." Jack said with a confident grin.

Will put up a sad face " Oh how I miss those trips with you."

" Aye, we did have a lot of fun didn't we? Hey here's a thought, why won't ye come with me today. It'll be fun ta have ye again on the Pearl." Jack stated enthusiastically as he removed his feet from the anvil.

" No, Jack I can't, I have to look after the shop and...''

Will was cut off by a loud laugh. " Ye're always the same, always lookin' out for everythin'. Come on loosen up a little, the shop can wait and I can see that ye need a change, so what do ye say? "

Will thought about what Jack said and he was right, he desperately needed a change. " Alright, I'll come, but I need to talk to Elizabeth first. "

Jack laughed " Do ye need permission from dear Elisabeth before ye do everythin'. The girl has a tight grip on ye doesn't she? "

Will looked at Jack sheepishly." Yes she does, that's why I love her so much."

At that moment Elizabeth walked inside the shop. When her eyes caught the sight of Jack, she quickly ran over to him and put her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

" Wow it's been so long since I last saw you."

Jack wrapped his arms around her and grinned." 'Ello luv, it's great ta see ye again."

Elizabeth pulled away and smiled." Don't you want to join us, we were just about to have lunch? "

Jack grinned widely, he hadn't eaten since the night before and was famished." Alright luv, that would be nice."

Elizabeth led the men up to the mansion. It wasn't far from the blacksmith's shop, so they didn't have to walk a great distance. When inside, Jack immediately sat down on a chair with his feet up on the dining table." So what are we havin'? "

Elizabeth glanced at him angrily. " Put your feet down Jack! "

" Oh I'm so sorry, old habits." Jack said apologetically and removed his feet from the table.

Soon one of their servants came in with their dinner. Jack didn't wait for an invitation and started eating." Oh this is so good, It's the best I've ever tasted." He smiled satisfied, with streaks of sauce smudged on his cheek and in his mustache.

Elizabeth looked at Will and rolled her eyes. When Jack saw it he stopped eating and put up a surprised face. " What did I do? "

They only laughed and kept on eating. After the lunch they sat down in the parlour and talked.

" So tell me Jack, is it always as exciting to be a pirate? " Elizabeth sat down beside her husband and looked at Jack amusingly.

" Always " Jack said with a grin. " It's always been like that and always will as long as I'm around."

The remainder of the day, they kept on talking about what had happened in Port Royal after Jack left, and he told them some of his stories from the sea.

" Well I have ta be goin' now, there are many things I have ta do before I leave. Will, ye think about me offer!" Jack said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in, getting himself ready to leave. Will nodded his head and he and his wife accompanied Jack to the door.

After leaving the Turner's house, Jack wandered through the streets, looking for a tavern where he could get some rum.

'' Where the hell can ye get some rum around here? '' Jack cursed to himself. He walked pass the local brothel, where he saw two whores wave at him and signal him to come closer.

'' Anna, Julie me favourite girls.'' Jack said with a grin as he walked towards them with his arms open. The whores chuckled and gazed seductively at him, pushing their over exposed bosoms closer to his body.

'' Hi Jack, don't ya wanna have some fun?'' Julie said as she gently tugged on the collar of his shirt, and seductively licked her lips.

Jack grinned widely, oh he sure did, but he wanted to have some rum first. He was always in the mood after a few mugs of rum.

'' Sorry ladies but I'm gonna have some rum first. It gets me in the mood. After that we can have some fun, savvy? '' Jack trailed Julie's jaw line with his index finger and tapped on her nose. Julie grinned and chuckled.

'' Alright Jack, but don't be long, we'll be waitin' for ya.'' She slowly slid her hand down his chest, but stopped right before she reached the top of his breeches. She grinned teasingly, indicating what was awaiting him when he would return. Jack could feel his member tightening beneath the fabric, longing to get out of it's prison.

'' See ya in a minute, Jack. '' Julie whispered as she and Anna turned around and left Jack standing alone on the street.

'' Nobody can resist me charms.'' He said under his breath as he went to look for the tavern that would begin his day of pleasure. Little did he know that the day would not quite turn out like he planned.

_Authors note: It_'_s my first fanfic so please go easy on me. Please review and tell me what you think of this story. I know there is not much to read but I promise to write as fast as I can. Please tell me what you think even if it is bad. I just need to know if this is horrible and I should find me another hobby :S Just review please!_


	2. Nobody can resist me charms

_**Chapter two: Nobody can resist me charms**_

Jack continued his search for a place to quench his thirst. He was really looking forward to be reunited with the girls later, as was his tight member, throbbing inside his breeches. As he walked down the street he saw a young girl running at a fast pace towards him. Only few inches away from him, she stomped her toe on a curb and Jack barely managed to catch her before she hit the hard concrete.

'' Ye've got ta be careful luv, it's very dangerous ta be runnin' without looking where ye're goin' '' Jack said as he raised her up to her original position.

The girl looked at her saviour. He had mesmerizing, kohl rimmed, dark brown eyes that captured her, making her feel week in her knees just by looking in them. A coarse, dark shoulder length hair, with dread locks and all sorts of pearls and beads attached to it. An awesome tanned and toned body, hidden behind scruffy clothes and other accessorizes, dangling from his slender waist. A deep, sexy voice, making her feel goose bumps forming all over her body when he spoke. And a sexy grin on his face, which made her blush, making it hard for her to look at him. She had never seen a man who had as much sex appeal or was as handsome and sexy as he was.

Jack grinned when he saw her stare at him in awe. He loved when he had that affect on women.

'' Are ye alright luv? ''

She smiled mortified. '' Yes thank you, I'm fine. I'm such a clumsy person really. I'm always falling and stomping my toes on something.'' She laughed nervously.

Jack couldn't help but smile back, this one was a beauty. She had a smooth creamy coloured skin and deep blue eyes, that reminded him of the sea. She had dark, shoulder length hair, that fell gracefully over her shoulders. Red, full lips that begged to be kissed. A sweet smile that illuminated her face and a soft, very contagious laughter. He had never seen a girl that beautiful in his whole life, and he had seen a few.

'' Ye ave ta be more careful next time luv, 'cause maybe I won't be here ta save ye ''

She smiled sweetly and nodded her head.'' We can't expect you to look after me all the time Mr...? ''

'' Me name be Captain Jack Sparrow, ready at yer service luv.'' Jack took his hat of his head and made a bow, never breaking their eye contact. He put the hat back on his head and grinned.

'' What's yer name luv? ''

'' Sarah, Sarah! '' A woman yelled from the end of the road, as she came running towards them. '' Sarah you have to come home now or else you will be late to the dinner with Mr. Blake!''

Sarah sighed. '' Alright, I'm on my way Maria.'' She turned to Jack.

'' I have to go now, I don't want to be late. Thank you again for saving me Mr. Sparrow.'' Sarah took a bow and ran towards Maria, who was standing at the street corner, with her arms crossed, impatiently waiting for her.

Jack stood still and watched the duo walk down the road and fade away from his view. '' Sarah, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman.'' Jack grinned and turned around, continuing his search for a tavern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack walked into the tavern. It smelled of rum, sweat and cheap perfume. He found himself a table in the corner and sat down.

'' Can I take your order sir? '' A young dark haired barmaid asked him.

Jack grinned. '' Rum luv, and a lot of it.'' He pinched her in the ass. '' And hurry luv, I'm really thirsty.''

She was startled but kept her face and went to get his rum. Soon the barmaid came back with his rum. She placed it on the table in front of him and quickly walked away, uncertain of what would await her if she would stay.

Jack finished his mug of rum and was on his way to get a refill when he saw Anna and Julie enter the tavern. He grinned widely as he waited for them to reach his table.

'' Anna, Julie, so ye've found me.''

Anna walked closer to him and traced her fingers up and down the side of his neck. '' We just couldn't wait any longer for you to show up, so we went to find you.''

Julie came closer and sat down in his lap, facing him. '' And here you are. Are you ready for some fun? '' Julie licked her lips and ran the fingers of her hand down Jack's shirt as the other gently caressed his hard member through the breeches.

Jack didn't have to hear that twice. He stood up and took the whores up to one of the rooms on the upper floor. When they got up to the room Jack pinned Julie up to the wall and hungrily kissed the base of her neck. She could feel his hard erection rubbing against her thigh, increasing her own arousal. His hands were going up and down her body, examining every inch of her with rapid speed as his kisses grew more violently. He moved his kisses down to the base of her neck, sucking fervently on the skin on her collar bone. His teeth voraciously nipped on the flesh, making her moan with pleasure, which only made him more aggressive. His hands went down to her dress, pulling it slightly upwards, revealing her unclothed center. He slowly slid his hand up her thigh, while the other held firmly onto one of her breasts. As his hand went higher, he felt her pushing her pelvis near, begging him to touch her, like he so often had done before. He grinned inside, _'' Nobody can resist me charms''_ He thought to himself as he removed himself off her.

Julie stopped moaning and looked at Jack utterly confused. '' What's wrong Jack, why did you stop?''

Jack grinned and moved closer to Anna, who was sitting on the bed, biting her nails.

'' Luv, ye have ta share.Ye know I don't like me girls feelin' left out.''

He sat down on the bed and started kissing Anna's neck. She giggled and lay down with Jack on top. Jack ran his hands over Anna's body, making her moan with pleasure. He gently massaged her breasts with his strong hands as he trailed a path of kisses from her neck down to her cleavage. He slid his tongue between her breasts and received a loud moan from Anna. Oh how he loved this. There were only three things he loved to do, to drink rum, sail and have sex. Having sex was his all time favourite, especially because most women couldn't wait to sleep with him._ '' Nobody can resist me charms.'' _He thought as he kept on pleasing Anna with his hands and tongue.

Jack had one rule that complied to whores. He never kissed them. He didn't think it was proper. Having sex to them was no problem, but when it came down to kissing, he couldn't get himself to do it. He believed that kisses were only meant for people that you like or love, not some whores from the next tavern. Kisses are a powerful thing, they can even be more powerful than sex, if you use them right. They are personal, a bond between two persons. A bond that sex could never achieve.

Julie stood by the wall where Jack had left her and watched them caught in their erotic deed on the bed. Oh how she envied her. She couldn't find herself able to stay in the room any longer, and watch Jack play around with another woman, so she quietly opened the door and slipped out.

_'' Why couldn't Jack just forget about Anna, why did he need to share his passions with another woman, why? '' _Julie thought to herself, extremely angry, with tears falling down her cheeks. _'' He's mine and he's always been mine. I remember he once told me I was the best bed partner he had ever had. He always wanted me when he was in town, only me and nobody else. What has changed?''_ Julie walked down the stairs and wiped away her tears. '' I'm just gonna find someone else to please, it's the only way to forget about Jack.''

A handsome man entered the tavern. He spotted Julie immediately and asked her if she was free. She pushed her chest forward, swaying her hips as she walked down the last steps of the stair.

'' As a matter of fact I am, what do you have in mind? ''

The man grinned. '' Oh you will see.''

She smiled and walked out the tavern, linking hands with the handsome man. '' Who needs Jack when she can have this one? ''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Jack was doing his best to please Anna. He had tried just about every trick he knew and Anna was about to explode of the pleasure he was giving her. Finally they got to Jack's favourite part, the part where he could show his bed partner it was no joke to be handling Jack in the sack. He was the king of sex.

Suddenly the image of Sarah popped up in his mind, oh what a beauty. He couldn't get that image out of his head and was having trouble concentrating on Anna and his mission. He tried everything to make him work, but nothing. After a while he just stopped and got off her.

'' I'm sorry luv, it's just not workin' out.''

Anna sat up. '' What's wrong?''

He buried his head in his hands. '' That's never happened before.''

Anna looked at him with concern. '' That's alright, we'll just try another time.'' She rubbed his shoulders gently, trying to console him.

Jack shook his head. '' What's wrong with me?''

Anna moved closer. '' There's probably something on your mind that distracts you, it can happen to anyone.'' She gently rubbed up and down his arms, trying to find something that might make him feel better about his horrible performance.

Jack stood up and shouted. '' No, not to me!'' He rushed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He ran down the stairs and out of the tavern.

'' Why did ye have ta pop up right when I was goin' ta give her the best time she would ever have? '' He mumbled annoyed, as he walked down the street.

'' Why do ye have this affect on me? '' He sat down and buried his head in his hands. '' I must be sick or somethin' ? ''

_Authors note: Here you go, chapter two. I hope there are still some people reading this. And if you are, please review and tell me what you think. All reviews will be answered._


	3. Once you've had Jack you can never go ba

_**Chapter three: Once you've had Jack you can never go back**_

**Warnings: **Hot sex scene, not for sensitive people, the rest, enjoy ;-)

Julie and her handsome component walked into the hotel lobby of the finest hotel in Port Royal. The scene in front of her made her gasp, she had never seen such a house. There were beautiful corridors with red carpets on the floor, beautiful paintings hung on the ivory walls and shiny lights covered the room. The handsome stranger smiled at her.

'' Do you like it? '' He asked even though he already knew the answer.

Julie looked at him stunned. '' Do I like it, I love it.''

The man chuckled. '' By the way, my name is Edward.'' He took her hand in his. '' Does the English rose have a name? ''

'' My name is Julie.'' She chuckled.

He gently kissed the top of her hand. '' It's a beautiful name, and so are you.'' Julie blushed and looked away. She should be use to those comments, it comes with the territory of being a whore. But this one was different. He was neat and proper, not like the other men she was used to hang out with. She could see that he really meant what he was saying. He wasn't just saying that to get her in bed with him, he knew he wouldn't have to. After all he was amazingly handsome.

Edward smiled when he saw how his words had affected her. He was tall, had short dark hair and deep blue eyes. He wasn't very muscular, but in pretty good shape. He wore fancy clothes, so he clearly was wealthy, and he had a nice smile. There was something about that smile that made her feel good. It was trusting and honest. She could see herself spending more time with him.

The hotel room was very large. Inside, there was a double size bed, a big closet, a desk with a chair, a bathroom and a balcony. There were beautiful paintings on the walls, similar to the ones down stairs. Foreign rugs were on the floor in diverse colours and patterns, and a liquor cabinet was placed in the corner by the desk.

'' Wow what a room.'' Julie said in awe as she glanced around the room stunned.

'' Yes this is all right.'' Edward said with a smirk and went into the bathroom to wash the road dust off him.

Julie went out on to the balcony. The view was great, she could see all the town, the harbour and wait, there was the Black Pearl. The cool ocean breeze blew in her face, reminding her of her lost lover.

'' I wonder where Jack is. Maybe he's on the Pearl.'' Julie smiled at the remembrance of her lover. But the smile quickly turned into anger when she remembered how she had left him.

'' No he's probably still making love to Anna. That son of a bitch! '' She went back inside and saw Edward waiting for her on the bed.

'' Are you ready dear? '' Edward said as he patted on the bed beside him.

Taken aback by his brazen act she slowly moved to the bed. '' Me, I'm always ready, it's my job to be ready.''

Edward smiled and signalled her to come closer. She stood by the bed, not believing she had been that lucky. To get a man of that quality wasn't something that happened frequently at the tavern. Oh no, she had been really fortunate to catch him. She smiled to herself as she saw the gorgeous man awaiting her on the bed.

'' Is something wrong? '' Edward inquired when she just stood there by the bed.

'' No not at all, I was just admiring my catch of the night.'' Julie replied grinning as she climbed onto the bed.

'' Good, and how do you like what you're seeing? '' Edward grinned playfully as she moved closer to where he lay.

'' Does that answer your question? '' She bent down and captured his lips in a heated kiss. He hesitated a bit first, but quickly adjusted himself to the pleasant situation. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his body. Oh he kissed well...but not as well as Jack. Nobody can compete with Jack in kissing. She could feel his aroused member gently caress her center through the fabric that separated them. He moved his hands down to the base of her dress, pulling it upwards. Julie felt him tugging on her dress and sat up, allowing him to slip the dress over her head. He lay there underneath her, admiring the mesmerizing view he had on her body. She was like an angel sent from heaven.

He slid his hands up her waist and gently cupped her supple breasts, teasing her nipples with his thumbs. Julie let out a soft moan as she pushed herself down towards his imprisoned member. She started to unbutton his shirt, leaving a trail of wet kisses as she moved downwards his chest. Now it was Edward's time to moan. He arched his pelvis forward, making her gasp as his aroused member pressed on her center.

Julie was really enjoying this. He had such warm and soft touch, almost as warm and soft as Jack's. Oh, she couldn't stop thinking about him. He was too special, too unique. It's like they say, once you've had Jack you can never go back…

She snapped out of her thoughts when she felt a hand slip down to her center, massaging it gently. Oh, this was too much! She moaned loudly as his movements quickened its pace. He inserted one finger, receiving a guttural moan from his companion.

'' You like that don't you? '' Edward smirked as he inserted another finger.

'' Oh…don't stop! '' Julie muttered between moans, as she grabbed his hand and pressed it tighter against her over aroused center. He responded to the request by adding the third finger inside her wet folds.

'' Oh god…please don't stop! Please! '' Julie breathed heavily as she rocked her body to the movements of his fingers. His fingers brushed over her soft, sensitive spot, making her cry out in pleasure. She could feel her arousal magnifying with every stroke of his fingers and cried out his name in pure bliss when she went over the edge. She breathlessly fell onto his chest, satisfied and spent.

'' How was it? Judging by the sounds you made I presume you liked it.'' Edward smirked and stroke her hair.

When she had regained enough strength, she raised her head up from his chest and grinned. '' Do you want to know what it felt like? ''

Before he could answer, she had opened his breeches and was now holding his firm member in her hands. '' It felt somewhat like this.'' She slid her hand up and down his member, massaging it firmly, feeling it harden with every stroke of her hand. Edward moaned in pleasure and arched his hips towards her hand.

'' Oh…that's how to do it. Oh…faster…harder…'' He breathlessly cried. She picked up the pace of her strokes and saw how the pre cum formed on his tip. She looked him in the eye and grinned, before she bent down and slowly licked the cum off his head. The feeling of her warm, soft tongue on his head made him moan even louder. She saw how this act of hers had increased his pleasure so she decided to take it all the way. Her soft tongue wrapped around his member as she took it in her mouth. She slowly but forcefully sucked on his member, sliding her tongue over his head for extra pleasure. She could feel his pre cum trickle from his head into her mouth, and she swallowed it instantly, not caring if it tasted good or bad. He felt her throat close on the tip of his member when she swallowed, which made him feel an exceptional feeling run throughout his body. He was close to the edge now, eagerly awaiting to be set free. She felt a spurt of liquid fill her mouth as he climaxed with a loud cry. She swallowed it quickly and crawled on top of him, meeting his lips with a passionate kiss.

'' So, how was it? Judging by the sounds you were making I presume you liked it. '' She mocked with a wide grin on her face.

He gave her an evil glare and turned her over to her back. '' It's not nice to mock the customer is it? He held both her arms down beside her head and glared at her teasingly.

'' I'm so sorry, '' she said with a humoured grin on her face. '' I think you should punish me now. I've been a really bad girl.'' She lifted her head up from the pillow and kissed him on the lips. He melted into the kiss and released her hands, finding his own fumbling with discarding his breeches. With a little help from Julie, his breeches soon hit the floor and they were able to concentrate on more important things. He separated her thighs slightly, making room for his devious act.

'' Oh I'll punish you. You are going to feel sorry for messing with me young lady! '' He slid his member into her wet folds, receiving a loud gasp and nail scratches on his back. He pumped into her again and felt how she arched her body closer to him. Her hands were grasping his shoulders tight, as she felt another wave of pleasure run throughout her body. Oh he was good, she felt him deep inside, pleasing her in ways she had only experienced with one other man. He thrust himself deeper with every stroke, concentrating on hitting her sweet spot. He loved the sounds she was making, they encouraged him to keep on going. He had never tried so hard to please a woman before. There was something about her, he wasn't sure what it was, but when he was with her he felt like they had known each other for a long time, even though they had just met an hour ago.

Edward spun around, so she was on top. He cupped her behind with his hands, steering her over his fully aroused member. She threw her head back in pleasure when he hit her soft spot again. Their moans steadily grew as their arousals were nearing their release. Her hands wrapped around his neck as her lips descended on his in a heated kiss. His hands roamed all over her body, exploring the unknown territory. He quickly changed their positions again, thrusting further inside her, so that she cried out his name in pleasure.

'' Come for me baby…'' Edward moaned into her ear as his forceful thrusts continued to push deep inside her. He felt how she tightened around his member, screaming out his name in ecstasy, as her nails dug deep inside the warm flesh of his back. The feeling of her tight center, clenching on his member, made him come, filling her with his seed. Her rolled on top of her and they lay in bed silent, trying to catch their breaths until Julie broke the silence.

'' You were awesome.'' Julie said when she had finally caught her breath.

'' Thank you, you weren't bad yourself.'' Edward smirked, as he took her into his arms.

She grinned. '' Oh, I've got experience.'' All the nights with Jack had taught her a lot. They lay there in each others arms until Edward pulled away.

'' I have to go to work now, how much do I owe you? '' Edward said frustrated for having to leave her.

Julie smiled. '' You don't have to pay me, the first time is on the house.''

Edward looked at her surprised. '' On the house, I have never heard of that. I can't leave you without a payment.''

Julie smiled and trailed her finger over his chest. '' You can pay me by taking me out for dinner sometime.''

She smirked at him and he smiled satisfied. '' Alright, that sounds great, what about tonight? ''

'' Tonight is fine, you can pick the place and pick me up at 7 o'clock.''

Edward smiled and kissed her on the lips before he stood up from the bed and got dressed. Julie stared at him intently as he put his breeches on. He caught her watching him as grinned.

'' We've got to do this again sometime.''

'' You can count on me. '' Julie replied with a smirk as he put his shirt on. He kissed her quickly on the lips.

'' I'll pick you up at 7.'' Then he was gone out of the door.

'' What a dreamer.'' Julie said to herself as she wrapped the covers around her body and walked out on to the balcony.'' Who needs Jack when she can have this one? ''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah stood in her room getting dressed for the dinner with Mr. Blake. Her maid was strapping her in her corset.

'' Ow that hurts.''

The maid looked at her with concern. '' Sorry miss, I have to tighten this very firmly.

She tightened it even more and Sarah frowned. '' Why do we need to wear this thing, it really hurts.''

The maid pulled the laces on the corset. '' Yes I know miss, but this is just what every woman has got to do to look beautiful.''

Sarah quickly turned around furious. '' Who thinks it's beautiful to look like this?! ''

The maid tried to get a grip on the laces again. '' The men wants us to look this way, it's nothing we can do about.''

Sarah faced forward again so the maid could continue the strapping without any difficulties.'' Then I'm going to find me a man who doesn't demand me wearing a corset.''

The maid looked at her with disbelieve. '' I don't think you'll find such a man.''

Sarah looked at the maid frustrated. '' Yes I will, and I will not stop until I have found one, now hurry up I can't stand this pain any longer! ''

After a while of tightening and stretching she finally was dressed. She wore a white dress, trimmed with small silver flowers and laces on the front. Her hair was all taken up in a bun, except few locks that fell down her face and neck.

'' You look amazing Miss McNeil.'' The maid admired her.

'' Oh thank you Maria.'' Sarah said as she walked out of the room and down the stairs to where her parents were waiting.

When her father saw her walk down the stairs he smiled satisfied.'' Oh Sarah, you look absolutely stunning."

'' A girl tries to do her best.'' Sarah said with a grin as her father took her hand and led her out to the carriage that would take them to Mr. Blake's house.

_Authors note: Here you go yet another chapter, hope you like it, Please review!_


	4. The party

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing as you probably have figured out by now, wouldn't say no to one Jack Sparrow though ;-)

_**Chapter four: The party**_

Jack was walking through the streets of Port Royal, he was heading to is ship to tell the crew to put off their departure until the next day. He had to find that girl! On his way he met Will.

'' Hey Will, so ye've decided ta join us on the Pearl? '' Jack said cheerfully with a grin.

Will stood there and looked at the ground. '' Actually, I'm not going with you.''

Jack's grin faded and he looked at him questioned. '' What, why not.'' Jack rolled his eyes. '' Did dear Elisabeth forbid ye ta go? ''

Will kicked the ground lightly with his foot, still not looking up. '' No she didn't. I just can't. I have some business to attend to so...''

'' Well me offer still stands if ye change yer mind.'' Jack patted Will on the shoulder. He was a little disappointed, he had been looking forward to be reunited with him on the Pearl.

'' We're gonna set sail tomorra, I hope ta see ye then.'' He waved him goodbye and walked away.

After talking with the crew, Jack headed to his favourite tavern. He had decided that the best way to find his girl was to ask around the tavern, there has got to be someone familiar with her or her family. A carriage drove by and he was able to see a woman inside. He recognized the face. It was Sarah. His heart stopped beating for a second.

'' I've got ta follow her.'' He didn't quite know how he was going to do that, so in a desperate attempt not to lose her, he jumped on the back of the carriage and hid there.

Inside the carriage Sarah and her parents were talking. Suddenly Sarah heard a thump, like something being thrown into the carriage.

'' Mom, dad did you hear something? '' Sarah inquired bewildered.

Her parents shook their heads. '' No dear, we didn't hear anything.''

'' I'm sure I heard a thump on the carriage.'' Sarah stated worriedly.

'' It's probably nothing dear, just a stone from the road that popped on the side of the carriage or something.'' Her father said in assurance.

'' Yes probably.'' Sarah replied not entirely assured.

When they got near to Mr. Blake's house Jack jumped off the carriage and hid in the trees surrounding the house. He didn't want to be seen, he was certain it wouldn't lead to anything good.

Sarah stepped out of the carriage and was greeted by Mr. Blake.

'' Miss McNeil, you look absolutely stunning.'' He offered her his hand and they walked inside the house. Inside were a lot of people dressed up and having fun. She wasn't. She hated this dinners. The people was boring and the men very annoying. All they did was to tell her about the things they had achieved and how wealthy they were.

Her parents were talking to Mr. Blake. She didn't like him. He was a commodore in the Royal Navy and had a great self-esteem. He was really handsome, had short blond hair and sea green eyes. He was tall, muscular and had a great body sculpture. The women waited in lines to have him, but he only wanted her. She didn't want anything to do with him, but that just made him more eager to have her. Oh men are so strange!

He had invited her and her family over to this dinner to try to convince her father to allow him to marry his daughter. He had asked her father numerous times, but he always said he would think about it. In the middle of their conversation he brought up the suggestion about the possibility of their marriage. She didn't want to listen to his pathetic attempt to kiss up her father, so managed to get away and found herself a table by one of the windows.

A servant came and asked if she wanted something to drink. '' Just water thank you.'' She said with a smile. The servant came with her water and then went on to the next table. She took a sip of the water. '' Oh this is good, I was dying of thirst.''

Just a few feet from her, Commodore Norrington and another man were talking. She heard Jack's name being brought up so she moved closer to try to find out what they were talking about.

'' Have you seen any trace of Mr. Sparrow being in Port Royal? '' Norrington inquired the man.

'' No Commodore, but we have a strong feeling he is.'' The man replied with a smile, hoping it would cheer up the commodore.

Norrington walked back and forth, rubbing his fingers together behind his back. '' Just keep on looking, there's nothing I would want more than to see Jack in the noose.''

_'' They were talking about the same Jack as rescued me this morning weren't they? '' _She thought to herself. _'' What has he done? ''_

The image of him popped up in her head. That brown, messy hair with colourful beads braded into it, those dark brown eyes, that tanned, muscled body and his dark, sexy voice, which made her knees buckle. She smiled to herself at the thought of him. Oh yes, she had never seen a stranger man in her life. But there was something with him, the way he moved, the way he spoke, and the way his touch felt on her skin. She felt a tingling sensation run through her stomach as she recalled the way he had held her firmly in his arms, looking down on her with those dangerously sexy eyes. Oh how she wanted to see him again!

'' Why are you smiling so vide Miss McNeil, is something amusing? '' Norrington questioned with a raised brow.

Sarah turned her gaze towards the Commodore and smiled. '' No nothing special, I'm just so happy to be here.'' she lied. She was still in her fantasies, thinking of Jack, when she heard a knock on the window. She turned around but saw nothing.

'' Is something wrong Miss McNeil? '' Norrington inquired, when he saw the surprise in her face.

'' No no, I just thought I heard a knock on the window over there.'' She pointed to one of the windows.

Norrington and his partner walked towards the window she pointed to and looked out. They didn't see anything.

'' It must have been a bird or something, there's nothing to worry.'' Norrington stated as he returned to where Sarah stood.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack snuck near the house and went into the back yard. He walked around the house, trying to find a window, so he could locate his lost treasure. He quickly found one and peered through the glass, trying to find her amongst the big crowd gathered in the room. He saw her standing in a corner near the window, talking to some people he didn't recognize, except one man who was standing in front of her.

'' Norrington, of course ye're there, ye're everywhere.''

Jack wandered outside the window. '' How can I make ye notice me? '' He walked back and forth trying to come up with a plan. He scratched the back of his neck with his index finger and rubbed his mustache..

'' Now I know! '' He went to the window and knocked lightly on the glass. He saw she turned around so he hid under the window. '' She'll probably come ta see what knocked on the window. And then I'll get a chance ta talk ta her.'' Jack grinned excited.

But she never came. On the other hand Norrington and his mate came to see what it was that knocked on the window. Jack barely managed to jump behind a tree before Norrington's face came into view in the window.

When all was clear again, Jack came from behind the tree. '' Whoa, that was close!'' He moved closer to the window again. There he saw her standing at the same spot as she were earlier. Norrington was walking towards her probably saying that there's nothing out there and she shouldn't worry.

'' Bloody Norrington, ye always have ta spoil everythin'. '' Jack moved away from the window. He decided to find a way in. He found a door, and to his surprise, it was unlocked. He grabbed the doorknob and was going to open the door when he saw Sarah approaching the door. He ran behind the nearest tree and watched as she opened the door and walked out on the porch.

Jack gazed on her as she walked out the door. _'' She's more beautiful than I remembered, she's like an angel in that moonlight. Oh and that tight white silky dress…''_ Jack licked his lips, oh how he just wanted to jump from behind the tree, take her in his arms and take her at the spot. But there was no time for day dreaming. He had to find a way to get her to talk to him. Just for a moment. That's enough time for any girl to fall for his charms.

She walked pass the tree he was hiding behind and stopped at the end of the yard, where she could see far out to the ocean. She had always admired the view from that house. It was the only reason why she would ever want to live there. The stars were twinkling on the velvet sky, and the moonlight shone on the sea making it sparkle as the waves sailed on the surface.

'' Isn't it beautiful? '' A husky voice said in her ear. She quickly turned around to see the handsome man who earlier that day had rescued her.

'' Jack, what are you doing here? '' Sarah asked surprised. She hadn't expected to meet him here, but deep inside she was glad she did.

He grinned widely. '' Oh I just was in the neighbourhood luv.''

She looked at him doubtfully. '' You were in the neighborhood? ''

'' Aye, are ye havin' a hard time b'liven that? '' He stroke her cheek with the back of his hand and lifted her chin up.

'' What's such a beauty doin' up here in this wearisome party anyway? '' He inquired as he gazed into her dark blue eyes.

She blushed and looked away. Jack grinned, he was having a great time.

'' I, I don't know. I hate it. I hate this dinners, all those visits where you have to talk to people you don't like, or meeting men who all want the same, to become your future husband.'' She looked at Jack, who was standing in front of her, with a sad look on her face. '' I just want to be free, free like you.''

Jack grinned widely, he knew she had it in her. He had sensed it when they met earlier that day. There was something more to this girl than just her looks. '' So ye want ta be free, then why wont ye come with me and me crew tomorra? ''

Sarah was stunned. This was her chance to be free. Her chance to get away from Mr. Blake and all the other men who eagerly wanted her as their wife. She could forget all her troubles and start a new life. And it wasn't worse that her travelling companion was a really sexy pirate.

She didn't have to think twice. '' Really, can I come, of course I want to.'' She wrapped her arms around him in a big hug. Jack grinned, oh how nice it felt to have her holding him.

When she broke free she looked at him and smiled the sweetest smile he had ever seen. Oh how lucky he was to have found her.

Sarah was really exited, she could barely stand still. '' So when are we leaving tomorrow? ''

But Jack didn't have the time to answer that question.

_Authors note: This chapter is a bit longer than the others. I hope you liked it. Please review!_


	5. The dressing table

**Disclaimer:** no nothing, still do not own anything.

_**Chapter five: The dressing table**_

Jack scarcely managed to jump behind the nearest tree before a voice was heard and a man appeared out from the hedges.

'' Miss McNeil, what are you doing over there all by yourself? ''

'' Mr. Blake, Oh I was just admiring the view over the ocean. It's so beautiful.''

Sarah tried to stay calm, she was a bit startled by him showing up like that, but above all, she feared for Jack. If Mr. Blake would find him there, he would get him hanged, and then all her chances of ever going away from this place would be gone.

'' Who were you talking to, I thought I heard voices.'' Mr. Blake inquired as he skimmed over the yard.

'' Voices? No, it's just me. I sometimes talk to myself, it relaxes me.'' She faked a smile at him._ " Oh you've got to believe me!"_

'' Very well, then I think I should leave you to your... watching.'' He bent forward and kissed her hand softly. '' By your leave Miss McNeil.'' He said as he bowed and headed towards the back door.

'' Wow that was really close.'' Sarah leaned on a tree she was standing by. '' Imagine what he would have done if he he'd seen Jack.''

_'' Jack! '' _She turned around. '' Jack, where are you? '' No answer. '' Jack, you can come out now, he's gone.'' Still no answer. _'' He didn't leave me here? '' _She thought to herself. _'' He wouldn't leave me without saying goodbye… or would he? ''_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Sarah was sitting by her dressing table, combing her dark hair, when she heard a tap on her bedroom window. She walked to the window, opened it and looked outside, but she couldn't see anything. She shrugged and closed the window again. She turned around and was going to return to her table, when she saw a man sitting on her chair, with his feet up on the table. She froze in her steps, unable to speak.

'' Are ye completely lost for words luv? Don't worry, I often have this affect on women.'' The man said with a wide grin.

'' Jack what are you doing here? '' She said bewildered when she had gained her senses.

'' Ye wanted ta come with me and me crew didn't ye? '' Jack inquired, as he stood up from the chair and walked towards her.

'' Yes, yes I do.'' She replied with a questioned look on her face.

'' So since we got interrupted by that eunuch before, I had ta come ta tell ye all about the trip we're goin' on tomorra.''

Jack was standing right in front of her so she could feel his warm breath on her face and smell the salty rum aroma of him. She was starting to like that smell, it reminded her of the sea. She had always loved the sea, her father had been an admiral in the Royal Navy and the salty smell of the sea always reminded her of the days when he returned from his Navy trips. But now this smell reminded her of someone else, a special, very handsome, unpredictable corsair. She was completely lost in her thoughts when she heard someone walking outside her room. She quickly pulled Jack under her dressing table and sat down on the chair, blocking the sight of him.

'' Sarah.'' Her father walked into the room. '' Sarah, we have to talk.''

'' What is it you want to talk to me about father? '' Sarah said as calmly as she could. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she could feel something caressing her foot softly.

'' It's about tonight.'' Her father paced back and forth in front of the dressing table. '' I had a conversation with Mr. Blake earlier tonight. He is very eager to have you, wouldn't stop talking about it for a second. ''

Sarah nodded, she could feel that the hands on her foot had moved higher and were now caressing her leg softly, so she gently kicked Jack under the table, making him flinch and release her leg.

'' I've heard these propositions many times before, and never really thought about them, but tonight I realized that the propositions aren't that absurd.'' Her father stopped pacing and looked at her. '' Are you listening to me Sarah? ''

'' Yes, yes of course I am father.'' Sarah answered, breathing heavily as she felt the hands move up to her thighs.

Her father nodded and continued his pacing. He stopped by the window, looking out to the darkness. '' So your mother and I have decided to take his offer. You will marry him in the summer.'' When he didn't hear any objections or anything at all from his daughter he turned around. '' Sarah, are you alright, you look like you're having trouble breathing! ''

'' I'm fine father.'' Sarah managed to mutter between silent moans. Jack was killing her, his hands had now reached the top of her thighs and his fingers were softly playing with her groin. She tried to kick him away but his touch made her paralyzed.

'' Are you sure you're alright, you don't look fine at all? '' Her father said concerned. '' Do you want me to get Maria for you? ''

'' NO, no don't do that, I'm alright.'' Sarah cried out. It would only make the situation worse bringing more people into the room. Jack had now begun trailing soft kisses up her inner thigh. She tried to keep her moans down, but when Jack began pulling her briefs down so she felt his warm breath on her groin she couldn't stand it anymore.

'' Sarah you can't be alright, you're moaning! Please let me get Maria for you.'' Her father said in panic. He ran out the door and was gone before she could object. With her father out of sight, Sarah kicked Jack again, a little harder this time. He grunted and released her thighs. She quickly stood up and closed the door.

'' What do you think you were doing Sparrow? '' She glared angrily at him.

He came out from under the table with a wide grin on his face. '' I was just havin' a little fun, ye seemed ta enjoy it as well as I.''

'' No I did not! '' She yelled, knowing perfectly that it was a lie, she had really enjoyed it.

'' Ye can't lie ta me, I felt yer body move closer ta me when I touched ye.'' He grinned devilishly. Sarah felt her cheeks reddening, he was right, she had done those disgraceful things.

'' It's just normal reflexes to twitch when you're touched… especially when you're touched down there.'' The last thing came out as a quiet mumble, barely audible to her own ears, but somehow Jack heard it. He grinned even wider and moved closer to her, lifting her chin up so their eyes were at the same level. She saw the grin on his face and the way he undressed her with his eyes, which made her blush even more. To defend her honour, she tried to be angry with him, but soon found out that she couldn't. _'' It's not as if he did anything I didn't want…I could have tried harder to stop him… No, he shouldn't have done it, and with my father inside the room! He's despicable! '' _She thought to herself.

'' I have ta be goin' now, I'll see ye tomorra mornin'.'' And with those words, he went out the window, and was gone long before she knew it. '' How am I supposed to find out when or where tomorrow? '' She asked herself. The door was opened and her father, followed by Maria walked in. '' Sarah, I brought Maria with me to...why are you standing by the window? '' Her father asked her bewildered.

'' Like I said before, I'm alright.'' She smiled at him, sat down on the chair, and continued brushing her hair. Her father looked at her confused. '' Alright, you just call me if you start to feel bad again.'' He kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room with Maria following close behind. Sarah chuckled ''You just call me if you start to feel bad again. But I wasn't feeling bad at all.''

_Author notes: Yay another chapter is up, a little dirty but it will only get worse! There is if you review! So please review not only for me but for you too._


	6. The dinner

**Disclaimer:** What can I say, I still do not own anything.

_**Chapter six: The dinner**_

Julie stood inside her room at the inn, watching herself in the mirror. She was getting dressed for the dinner with Edward, who was going to pick her up any minute. She opened her closet and took out her better dress. She didn't own fancy dresses, after all she was a whore. One was bright red and had a very low cut, it was the one she always wore to work. The other one was white with gold trimmings and laces. It was her mothers wedding dress, she had inherited it when her mother passed away. She had never worn it but she felt like now was the opportune moment to do so.

She was talking to Anna about Edward and everything that happened between them earlier that day. She told her about the dinner he was going to take her to and Anna listened to her story amazed.

'' Oh you're so lucky, you always get the cute ones.'' Anna teased her.

'' No that's not true.'' Julie said in defence.

'' Oh no, what about Jack then?'' Anna inquired with a cocked brow.

'' He didn't want me, he chose you remember? '' Julie said frustrated.

'' You were lucky, he wasn't good at all.'' Anna said, trying to console her friend.

'' What! He wasn't good. But he's ALWAYS good! '' Julie said shocked.

'' Yes, that's exactly what I've heard of him, but today he...I don't know, just didn't seem to be himself.''

'' What's happened, I never thought the greatest lover in the Caribbean couldn't satisfy his woman! _'' This must be something big.'' _Julie thought to herself.

'' So tell me more about Edward, how is he? '' Anna said excited as she teasingly poked Julie in the ribs.

'' He's very sweet, a true gentleman. He makes me feel like a real woman.'' Julie said with a dreaming expression on her face.

'' I think you're in love.'' Anna teased her. '' Is he cute? ''

'' Oh yes he's very handsome.'' Julie mumbled faintly. She was thinking about Edward _'' Maybe I do love him.'' _She thought. _'' That would explain the tickling feeling in my stomach.''_

'' Hello are you there? '' Anna asked her puzzled as she waved her hands in front of her face.

'' What, yes I was just thinking.'' Julie smiled sheepishly.

'' What were you thinking about? '' Anna asked with a teasing look on her face.

'' Oh shut up Anna.'' Julie said and hit her lightly in the left arm. Anna just laughed.

'' Well I'll leave you to your dressing then, you have to look good tonight.'' Anna kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the room.

She quickly got dressed and put her hair up in a bundle, she was expecting Edward to pick her up soon. Few minutes later the doorbell rang and every girl at the inn ran to the door to see who this handsome man was looking for.

'' Good evening ladies, my name is Edward and I'm looking for Julie, is she ready? '' Edward asked the group of girls who were standing by the door, admiring his good looks.

Anna made her way through the group and closed the door behind her so she could speak to Edward without being interrupted by the others. '' Yes she's almost ready, she'll come down in a sec. '' Anna said with a smile. '' She is really looking forward to this dinner, she couldn't stop talking about it all day long.''

Edward blushed a little. '' Really, well then I hope I'll be able to make this dinner as enjoyable as she's hoping for.''

'' You know, I think she loves you.'' Anna said with a smile. '' I've never seen her as happy as she was today, and I've known her for many years.''

Edward blushed even more. '' You think so? ''

'' Why not, do you think any woman could resist your charming and handsome looks? '' Anna inquired, caressing his chest and licking her lips seductively.

At that moment Julie opened the door. '' I'm ready to go.''

Anna released his chest and smiled to Julie. '' You look like an angel. '' She kissed her on the cheek and secretly winked at Edward.

'' Great, come on then.'' Edward said a bit startled.

'' Where are you taking me? '' Julie asked curious.

'' It's a secret.'' Edward grinned and put his arm around her waist. They walked down the street and turned to right into the better part of the town.

'' I've never been here before.'' Julie said in awe as she saw all the beautiful houses, with rose bushes planted outside the doors and cherry trees in their yards.

Edward grinned and tightened his grip on her waist. '' Don't worry, you'll fit right in.''

Julie looked at him and smiled, he was the first man, other than Jack, who treated her like a real woman. She was sure he was the one, the one she wanted to spend her life with. She had always wanted to be with Jack, he had something special, she couldn't figure out what it was, but it was something that made her long for him when he wasn't around and feel total bliss when they were together. But now the longing for Jack had completely vanished, now she had Edward.

The lovebirds entered a small cosy restaurant named The white rose. They sat down by a table and a waiter came to take their order. Julie had never gone to a restaurant before. Jack had taken her to some taverns, and she had never had any problems with that, after all she was a whore, but this place was amazing. She never thought it would be possible that one day she would be sitting in a place like this.

'' Wow this place is amazing.'' Julie said in awe, looking around, admiring the place.

'' Yes it's my favourite.'' Edward said with a smile. He placed his palm on her hand on the table and looked her straight in the eyes. '' Julie, I know we don't know each other very well, after all we just met this morning.'' He chuckled and she smiled. '' Even though we haven't known each other for long, I have developed some feelings for you.'' He looked away a bit embarrassed.

'' Edward, I have to admit I've been feeling something too.'' Edward looked at her surprised, hope filling his deep blue eyes.

'' You have? ''

'' Yes, at first I wasn't sure what it was, but now I know. It's love.''

Edward looked at her stunned, was the girl he was madly in love with telling him that she loved him back? '' You love me? '' He asked stunned.

'' Yes, yes I think love you.'' Julie said with a sweet laugh.

Edward stood up from the table, picked her up from her chair and kissed her passionately. When they broke apart he whispered. '' I love you too.''

They had a wild night filled with passion. Their love-filled bodies moved in perfect unison and their lips never parted. It was the night of undiscovered love, they had never known love could change so much. She was finally happy, now she had the man of her dreams and could forget all about Captain Jack Sparrow.

_Authors note: She had to have her own chapter, not many whores have their own chapters so I thought it was about time to change it. It is also very rare that the whores love somebody, they are always shown as some emotionless things that don't care about anything but money. So this chapter is only dedicated to Julie and the love of her life to prove that whores are not so different from other people. And for the ones who think this note is a bit to sentimental, just don't read it and go to the next chapter. But not until you review!_


	7. Unexpected company

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to pirates or pirates 2, not even Davy Jones, he is kind of cute if you look past all the evilness

_**Chapter seven: Unexpected company**_

Sarah woke up with a start. She quickly stood up from the bed and drew the curtains from her window. It was morning and the sun was shining. She had slept terribly all night long, always waking up, thinking she had slept too long and Jack and his crew were gone. She didn't know when they were leaving, Jack had failed to mention that the night before, but she was pretty sure they would sail around noon. She sighed in relief, she hadn't overslept. She walked to her closet and opened it.

'' What should I take with me, Jack didn't say anything about what I should wear.'' She went through her dresses. '' I'm definitely taking this one!'' She pointed at a light blue dress with dark blue trimmings and laces on the back. '' …and that one...'' She pointed at a beige dress in the corner of the closet. '' …and that one! '' She pointed at a pale pink dress with white laces. '' Oh I can't decide, I want to take them all! '' She sighed annoyed, as she held her head in her hands.

At that moment her maid, Maria walked in. '' Good morning Miss, I hope you slept well.''

'' Oh yes, I slept like a baby.'' Sarah lied and smiled sweetly to her. She didn't want her to know how terribly she had slept, it might bring up some questions, and she was not in the mood for questioning this early in the morning.

Maria helped her getting dressed and then left the room saying that her mother was waiting for her in the lounge. Sarah decided to put the dress problem away for now, and headed down the stairs to the lounge. There, as Maria had told her, her mother sat, drinking tea.

'' Would you like some tea dear? '' Her mother asked her when she entered the lounge.

'' Yes please.'' She replied and sat down beside her mother on the sofa. Her mother called for one of the maids and asked her to get her some tea.

'' So what is it you wanted to talk to me about? '' Sarah inquired her mother.

'' Yes, uhm, your father spoke to you last night didn't he? '' Her mother put her tea cup on the table.

'' Yes, why? '' Sarah replied confused.

'' So, do you agree with him? '' Her mother asked her.

'' Agree with him on what? '' Sarah inquired puzzled.

'' Your marriage to Mr. Blake of course.'' Her mother replied. '' Didn't you listen to you father last night? ''

Sarah was shocked, of course she hadn't heard what her father was trying to talk to her about. She had had her hands full, trying to hide Jack under her dressing table… and he wasn't making it easy for her!

'' What! Me marrying Mr. Blake, that's absurd. How did you come up with that? '' Sarah inquired fuming.

'' We have talked about this before.'' Her mother tried to calm her down.

'' Yes, but I never thought you were serious.'' Sarah replied shocked.

'' Yes, at first your father didn't like the idea. I suspect he didn't want to lose you, after all you are his only child. But last night at the party, he realized he had to let go of you, and he accepted Mr. Blake's offer for your hand. ''

'' He did what? '' Sarah said stunned. '' And without consulting me, how could he? '' Sarah ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door behind her. '' I'm not going to stay here a minute longer! '' She packed all of her dresses, make up and other necessary things into a bag and climbed out the window. It wasn't an easy task, the dress made her path down the house wall a little more difficult than usual, and the bag she carried over her shoulder, was always getting in the way. She had only few inches left to the ground, when her hand slipped and she fell. She fell into a rose bush and scratched her hands and feet on the thorns.

'' Oh you better still be here Jack Sparrow! '' She spat out, as she stood up and brushed the leaves and rose petals off her dress and hair. '' Now, in what direction should I go? '' She scanned the area around her. '' This way, it must be this way.'' She stated hopeful and headed down the road, with the bag on her shoulder, praying she would get to Jack's ship in time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time a certain pirate captain was sitting on his ship, drinking rum. His crewmembers were getting uneasy, and wanted to set sail as soon as possible, but he wouldn't let them. He was still waiting for her to show up. But as the time passed, he was starting to wonder whether she would come at all.

'' Where is she.''? He asked himself, a bit anxious. '' Maybe she changed her mind after last night. I may have gone too far...but I couldn't resist. Those legs were screaming ta be touched. '' He said with a wide grin. '' And it's not like I forced her ta do anythin', she could have pushed me away if she hadn't wanted it.….oh yes,… she did do that.'' Jack said with a frown.

His thoughts were interrupted by a member of the crew, screaming he saw two people heading in their direction. Jack quickly got up and looked over the rail. A wide grin spread over his face.

'' Will, Elizabeth, what brings ye here? '' The couple walked onto the ship. '' Did ye want ta say goodbye ta ol' Jack before he went on yet another of his infamous journeys over the seven seas, looking for treasure and amusement? '' Jack inquired humorously.

'' Actually, we want to go with you.'' Will replied with a smile.

'' WHAT, ye want ta come with me? '' Jack said surprised. '' What made ye take that decision?''

'' We had so much fun last time...and it's been so long since we shared some time with you.'' Elizabeth said and took Jack's hand in hers. '' Don't you want us to come? ''

Jack didn't know what to say. He had hoped Will would change his mind, but Elizabeth, why did she want to go, wasn't it she who forbid Will to go. Or was Will telling the truth when he said it wasn't because of her he couldn't come with him. He shook his head confused and took a big swig of his rum.

'' Of course I want ye ta come, but Elizabeth are ye sure ye can handle the life of a pirate? '' Jack asked with a cocky grin.

'' It can't be that hard, all you have to do is fight, steal and drink rum.'' She said teasingly. '' I think I can manage.''

'' Great, that solves it.'' Jack replied and took another swig of is rum. Her comment had surprised him, leaving him dumbfounded, so he tried to change the subject. '' So…Will what about that business ye had ta attend to? ''

Will smiled a forced smile. '' Yes that...it's all been taken care of.''

Jack looked at him with a cocked brow. '' All taken care of... did ye have ta kill someone or what? ''

'' NO, no that's not it.'' Will said a little shocked.

'' What's it then mate, a mistress perhaps? '' He grinned at Elizabeth.

She hit him in the head. '' No it's nothing like that. It's his mother!''

'' Yer mother? '' Jack said confused.

'' Yes my mother, she has been very sick lately and I have been taking care of her.''

'' And where is she now. Ye two didn't leave her all by her onesies did ye? '' Jack questioned with a grin.

'' No I would never do that! The maids are taking care of her while we are away.'' Will said firmly.

'' Alright then, welcome aboard the Black Pearl, I'll show ye yer cabin.'' Jack walked below deck and they followed. He showed them a medium sized cabin, with one bed, a closet, a desk and some shelves with books and other objects scattered around. They were very pleased with their cabin, even though it wasn't as grand and magnificent as Jack's, it looked pretty comfortable.

'' Thank you Jack.'' Elizabeth hugged him and pulled Will inside the cabin to help her unpack her things. Will looked at Jack and just shrugged. Jack grinned _'' So this is how ta be in love.'' _

'' Ye love birds best behave, I don't want me crew ta hear ye, It distracts them from their work. Savvy? '' He began walking up the stairs when the voice of Elizabeth was heard.

'' Like they haven't heard it before, they do have the sexiest pirate captain in the Caribbean as their Captain, don't they? ''

Jack grinned, she was right, the crew had probably heard it once or twice before. He walked up on deck and to the rail. Still no sign of her. He sighed. '' Maybe she won't come after all.''

_Authors note: Oh poor Jack, will she come in time or will he give up on her, you will never know except if you review. So the more reviews I get the faster you get to know_


	8. Unfortunate events

**Disclaimer: **The history repeats itself, still nothing

_**Chapter eight: Unfortunate events**_

Jack was really depressed, he had hoped she would come.

'' I'll just have ta get her meself. If she won't come ta me, I'll come ta her. I'm not leavin' without her! ''

He went over to where Gibbs was standing, talking to the Turners. '' Hey mate, I seem ta have forgotten one thing in town. Make sure the Turners get everythin' they need, aye. We'll set sail when I return.''

'' Aye Captain.'' Gibbs replied with a nod.

Jack walked into the town. '' Where was yer house again? '' He mumbled to himself. He walked through the streets until he saw someone he thought was familiar.

'' Julie, it's good ta see ye luv, how's business? '' Jack inquired with a grin.

'' Hi Jack, I'm doing very well as it is thank you.'' She replied a little frustrated. She didn't like it when people made fun of her because of her job.

'' That's good ta hear. So what are ye doin' here, it's not yer usual place.''

'' No I'm waiting for someone.'' Julie replied with a self-assuring smile.

'' Oh luv, ye could have come ta me Pearl if ye wanted ta see me that bad.'' He said cockily with a wide grin on his face as he put his arm around her shoulder.

Julie laughed and removed his arm from her shoulder. '' No, I wasn't waiting for you.''

'' Ye weren't? '' Jack said confused.

'' No I was waiting for my fiancé, here he comes.''

A man walked up to her side and kissed her on her forehead. '' Did you wait long my dear? ''

Julie looked at him and smiled. '' No it's alright, I had company to entertain me.'' She turned her head to Jack, who was standing there dumbfounded.

'' Edward this is Jack, a dear friend of mine. Jack this is my fiancé Edward.''

Edward put his hand forward for Jack to shake it. '' It's good to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you.''

Jack barely shook his hand. '' Ye have? ''

'' Yes, Julie hasn't stopped talking about you.'' He smiled. '' You two must be really close? ''

'' Aye, ye can say that.'' Jack grinned. '' Closer than you think.''

Julie blushed. '' It was good to see you Jack, but we have to get going.''

Jack grinned and kissed the top of her hand. '' Then I won't keep ye.''

'' It was a pleasure meeting you Jack.'' Edward put his hand forward.

'' And ye mate.'' Jack said with pretend and shook his hand again. '' See ye luv. ''

Julie blushed. Oh he always could make her blush, how did he do it?. '' Bye Jack.''

Jack watched as the lovers walked down the street hand in hand. He sighed.

'' So this is how ta be in luv.'' He imagined himself holding Sarah's hand in his. That thought made him smile. Yes he was determined to get the chance to do that, and other things as well, but this was his top priority at the moment.

'' I've got ta find yer house, it can't be that hard, after all it's not like it's goin' anywhere.'' He walked around for a while and then finally found her house.

'' Bingo.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time, Sarah was making her way down to the docks. She remembered Jack had told her he always hid his Pearl so the Navy wouldn't find him. But where he hid her she had no idea. She searched the whole dock but didn't find it.

'' If Jack had just told me what she looked like it would be much easier to find her! '' She said annoyed. '' It's like he doesn't want me to come with him.'' She mumbled as she quickly paced through the dock. Then she saw a grand ship with black sails, just out of the docks. It was beautiful and mysterious, just like it's captain.

'' That's got to be the Black Pearl.'' She ran behind the cliffs, covering the sight of the ship.

'' Jack, Jack, are you there? '' She cried

Crewmates started to gather around at the rail, staring at the arrival. Some began howling and waving her to come aboard. She didn't like that crew.

'' What kind of a ship has such coarse, appalling crew...ah of course, pirates.'' She laughed at her stupidity.

'' Sarah, is that you? '' She looked up and saw a well dressed man and a woman standing amongst the howling crewmembers.

Elizabeth ran down the gangplank and Will followed. '' I thought it was you. You are Sarah McNeil aren't you?''

'' Yes I am, and you are...? ''

'' Elizabeth Swann, the governors daughter. She put her hand forward and they shook hands. '' And this is my husband William Turner.''

Will put his hand forward and they shook hands.

'' Nice to meet you Miss McNeil.''

'' It's Sarah, and nice to meet you too Mr. Turner.''

'' You can call me Will, I prefer not to be called William.'' He said with a frown

Sarah chuckled. '' Alright, I'll call you Will. So what are you two doing here? ''

Elizabeth grinned. '' I could say the same thing to you.''

Sarah chuckled. '' I'm looking for the Black Pearl...and its captain.'' She rolled her eyes.

Elizabeth looked at her questioned. '' How do you know Jack? ''

'' Oh it's a long story...wait, how do you know his name is Jack? ''

Elizabeth chuckled. '' Oh we have known him for ages.''

Sarah cocked a brow. '' You don't seem like the type who knows that kind of people.''

Elizabeth smiled. '' Neither do you.''

Sarah chuckled. '' I get your point. So do you two know where he is or when he will return? ''

'' No, he said he had forgotten something in town. Said we would set sail when he returns.''

Will said with a smile. '' Are you coming with us or what is the nature of your visit to Jack? ''

'' Will ! Don't be so rude.'' Elizabeth glared at Will. '' It's none of our business!''

Sarah smiled. '' It's alright. Yes I'm going with you...there is if Jack remembers me.''

Elizabeth and Will looked at each other with disbelieve. It wasn't likely Jack would remember her...no more than all the others he had visited. Gibbs called Will to see him, so the girls were left alone.

'' Well would you like to have some tea while we are waiting? '' Elizabeth offered politely.

'' Yes I would like that, then I can also change clothes, this dress looks horrible.'' She looked down her dress, it was all torn and muddy.

'' It's right this way.'' Elizabeth led her up the gangplank and to the door of their cabin. '' I'll get the tea, just go inside and change.''

Sarah walked inside the room. She laid her bag on the bed and took out a light blue dress with white laces on the front. She began untying the laces on the dress she was wearing, fantasizing that Jack was untying the laces instead of herself. She finished untying the dress and slowly slipped out of it, keeping her mind on her fantasy. She was really caught up in her dream when the bedroom door was opened and Will walked in...

_Authors note: Omg!! what will he do when he sees her? How will she react? All will be reavealed in the next chspter. _

_Also thanks to all my readers, I love you guys. And thanks to all my reviewers, you have been more active in sending in reviews and I'm very pleased with that. Just keep on like that and I'll post my chapters more quickly_


	9. Funny findings

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except few posters and pictures. At least for now ;-)

A.N. Thanks so much to all my reviewers, you really make my life easier. Now on with the story.

_**Chapter nine: Funny findings**_

_Sarah walked inside the room. She laid her bag on the bed and took out a light blue dress with white laces an the front. She began untying the laces on the dress she was wearing. She began fantasizing about Jack untying the laces in stead of herself. She finished untying the dress and slowly slipped out of it keeping her mind on her fantasy. She was really caught up in her dream when the bedroom door was opened and Will walked in..._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'' Elizabeth where did Sa...'' He saw Sarah standing by the bed in nothing but her corset and underpants.

'' Oh I'm so sorry.'' He blushed in shame and turned around. '' I didn't know you were in here.''

She grabbed her dress and covered herself. '' It's alright.'' Sarah managed to stutter.

Will turned around covering his eyes with his hand. '' I'll just go now, sorry again for me barging in on you like that.'' He quickly walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Sarah stood there stunned. What if it had been Jack who had walked in on her. She would have died of shame.

'' I must remember to lock the door next time.'' She went to the door to lock it, but there was no key. '' That's strange, there is no key.'' She looked all over the room but didn't find one. '' You are probably not supposed to be able to lock the doors around here.'' She quickly got dressed and put her old dress into the bag with the others. Then she sat on the bed waiting for Elisabeth to show up with the tea.

After a little while Elizabeth, accompanied by Will, showed up in the doorway with the tea. Sarah glanced at Will. When his eyes met hers, he blushed and looked away. She blushed as well and looked at the floor. Elizabeth saw the two of them blushing and looking away from each other.

'' Did something happen I don't know about.'' She laid the tray with the tea on the table in the corner of the room. They both looked at Elizabeth a bit shocked. Then they both stared at the ground again.

'' I, I accidentally walked in on her while she was changing.'' Will said without taking his eyes of the ground. Elizabeth looked at them one at a time and began laughing hysterically. Sarah and Will both looked up from the ground and stared at her confused. She continued laughing and they looked at each other puzzled. They began smiling at the sight of her hysterical laughter. The smiles turned to laughter and after a moment they all were laughing wildly.

'' Why are we laughing? '' Will asked between laughs.

'' I don't really know.'' Sarah replied laughing.

'' Then shouldn't we stop.'' Will asked when he had caught his breath.

'' I just can't.'' Elizabeth said wiping away the tears that ran down her face. They all laughed until Mr. Gibbs knocked on the door asking if everything was alright.

'' That was fun.'' Elizabeth said with a smile and handed Sarah a cup of tea. They sat down by the table and talked. Sarah told them how she met Jack and Will and Elizabeth told her about the time they met Jack and fell in love.

Sarah chuckled. '' So it's thanks to him you two fell in love.''

Elizabeth smiled sweetly at Will and took his hand in hers. '' Yes, in a way. We had always liked each other, but we never admitted it. It wasn't until Jack showed up and we nearly got killed by the skeleton pirates, that we had the courage to tell each other how we felt.'' Will smiled back and kissed her on the lips.

Sarah sighed. '' You two are so sweet.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was making his way up her house wall. He climbed through the window and stood on her bedroom floor. He searched the room, but there was no sign of her. He opened her closet, all of her dresses were gone.

He cocked a brow. '' Where can she be? '' He heard something moving outside the room so he jumped under her bed and hid there. The door was opened and a pair of feet appeared in front of the bed. Jack moved further under the bed, to prevent him from being seen, and his hand touched something soft. He pulled his hand back shocked, but couldn't resist finding out what it was he had touched. ( Curiosity isn't his best quality.) He found it again and took it up. _'' Wow.'' _He threw it back on the floor. _'' Was it...? '' _He had to know so he picked it up again. Yes he was right. _'' It's her underpants.''_ A big grin spread on his face. He took the underpants and put them in his pocket. _'' I'll keep ye until later, I might be able to have a bit of fun with ye.''_

The feet walked around the room for a moment then stopped in front of the open window. '' Why are you not closed? '' The sound of a window being closed was heard and the feet walked out.

Jack slipped from under the bed and out the window. '' Ye must be on me ship right now… at least I hope so.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sound was heard on the deck and people started running around. '' I guess Jack is here.'' Will said with a smile. They all stood up and walked up on deck, the Turners first and Sarah followed.

'' Will, Elizabeth, hope ye didn't have ta wait long, had some trouble finding what I wanted.'' Jack grinned and walked towards them. Sarah came out from behind them.

'' What is it you wanted so bad? '' Jack stopped dead in his tracks and his jaw fell down to his chest. He quickly regained his senses and put up his signature grin.

'' Luv, so ye decided ta join us after all.''

'' It wasn't easy to tell you the truth.'' Sarah spat out.

Jack grinned knowingly, it hadn't been easy for him to find her either. '' Luv, come with me to me cabin. I've got plenty of things ta tell ye before we can set sail.''

She nodded and followed him to his cabin. Once they were inside, he took her underpants out of his pocket. '' I believe these are yers.''

When she saw what he was holding she blushed and quickly ripped them away from him. '' Where did you get them?! ''

Jack grinned and walked closer to her. '' Ye shouldn't leave those things where everybody can see them luv.''

Sarah stuffed her underpants in her bag, along with the dresses. '' I do not leave them lying around, the only place you would ever find one is in the laundry room or my...'' Jack grinned.

'' Jack Sparrow, tell me you didn't go into my room! '' Sarah cried.

'' How else was I goin' ta find ye.'' He replied with a teasing grin.

'' You don't just barge into women's bedrooms to look for them! It's a common courtesy to at least knock before entering.'' Sarah yelled furious. _'' Did he say he was looking for me? '' _She thought. _'' So maybe he does care.''_

'' Well it's a bit difficult ta knock on ye door when ye enter through the window.''

'' Oh I should have guessed. Did anyone see you? '' Sarah said in defeat.

'' Luv, do ye think I'm called the best, and sexiest, he added with a grin, pirate in the Caribbean for nothin' ? ''

'' Still, you had no right to climb through my window, not even though you were looking for me.''

'' Can't we just forget this little incident and move on luv? '' Jack was standing only a few inches away from her so their faces almost touched.

'' I guess.'' She said as she gazed into those chocolate brown eyes. Their faces moved closer ready to embrace each others lips, when there was a knock on the door.

'' Jack, we need to sail quickly. The word is out that Norrington knows of our arrival at Port Royal.'' The voice of Mr. Gibbs was heard.

'' Aye, order the men to hoist sail, I'll be with ye in a moment.'' Jack said sternly.

He looked at Sarah. '' I'm sorry luv, I have ta steer this beauty out on the open sea so we won't get killed by yer friend.'' He stroke her cheek softly with his thumb, and she closed her eyes, feeling his hand touching her face. He grinned when he saw what effect his touch was making on her. She quickly discovered what she was doing and opened her eyes. He was gone and she stood there all alone in his cabin.

'' I hope he didn't notice me closing my eyes.'' She said worried. '' He can't know I like him, it would ruin everything. He would kick me off the ship. He's a pirate and pirates don't want women to love them, they only want them for part time pleasure. Why did I have to fall for a pirate? '' She dropped herself on the bed. '' How am I going to live with that man.'' She lay on his bed smelling the salty scent of his body on the covers. The smell calmed her down and she fell asleep deep in thoughts of the smell's owner and the time they two had met.

Up on deck Jack was ordering the men to hurry up making the Pearl ready to set sail. The men ran across the ship tying ropes, putting up sails and moving the supplies to the storage room. Jack stood at the helm. The crushing waves of the sea crashed on the Pearl as she sailed into the horizon. Oh how he loved to sail, it was the only time he felt completely free. He loved the salty smell of the ocean, the soothing sound of the waves crashing on the keel and the refreshing spray of the sea on his face. His thoughts wandered from the sea to Sarah. _'' Oh what a beauty.'' _He thought. _'' But where is she? '' _He looked around on deck but didn't see any sign of her. _'' Where can she be? '' _He stepped away from the helm and ordered Anamaria to take over.

He walked over to Elizabeth and Will. '' Do ye two know anythin' about Sarah's whereabouts? ''

'' No we thought she was with you.'' Elizabeth said with a smirk.

'' What's that smirk for? '' Jack asked suspicious.

'' Jack, you two spent awfully long time in your cabin.'' Elizabeth teased.

'' And what's yer point? '' Jack inquired with a raised brow.

'' We just assumed because of your famous past with women...'' Will implied with a grin.

'' Oh, I see.'' Jack said a bit shocked. '' No it was nothin' like that, we were just talking...professional things, ye know.'' He smiled awkwardly.

'' Professional things.'' Will cocked a brow in disbelieve.

'' Aye, don't ye think I'm capable of thinkin' about somethin' other than sex? '' Jack inquired offended.

'' Well you see...'' Will began, but Jack cut him off.

'' Oh so this is how ye see me, poor ol' Jack, only able ta think of one thing.'' Jack replied furious. He was going to storm away when Will grabbed his arm.

'' No Jack, that's not it. But you know all those stories. They all relate to the same thing.'' Will tried to calm his friend.

'' Aye, I guess they do.'' Jack replied when he had calmed down. When he thought about it, having sex was one of the deeds he was infamous for. '' Sorry mate.''

'' It's alright.'' Will smiled and hugged his friend.

'' Now, I'm goin' ta find dear Sarah, I haven't quite finished with her.'' He went to his cabin and found her there sound asleep on his covers.

'' Ah what a sight for sore eyes.'' He didn't want to wake her up so he moved very quietly to the other side of the bed. He slipped in beside her and put his arm around her waist. She stirred a bit in her sleep. He grinned. It felt so good to lie beside her.

Few minutes later Sarah woke up. She could still smell the salty rum aroma of the sheets, but now the scent was even stronger then before. She felt something hot and heavy wrapped around her waist. She looked behind her and saw the man of her dreams lying beside her, fast asleep, with his hand wrapped around her waist.

'' How did this happen? I must have fallen asleep.'' She scratched her head. '' What is Jack doing here? '' She hit herself lightly in the head.'' Oh right, it is his bed after all. But why is he sleeping in his bed with his arm around me? '' Suddenly the thought hit her. _'' JACK IS SLEEPING IN THE SAME BED AS I !! '' _ She panicked. '' What should I do? '' She tried to slip from under his arm, but Jack stirred in his sleep and tightened his grip on her waist. '' Oh no, I' m screwed.''

She lay beside him for a moment, thinking about an escape from this inconvenient situation. She felt the warmth of Jack's body against her back and his hand holding her waist tightly. It felt so good, she never wanted this moment to end. '' It doesn't hurt to stay a bit longer, after all he is asleep.'' She closed her eyes and leaned her back against his chest. Now she was truly happy. She felt a sudden relive of her waist and a hand was slowly moving up to her breast.

'' JACK, how dare you? '' She slapped his hand of her breast and turned around, shooting daggers at the pirate beside her. Jack was lying with his eyes closed, but opened them when he heard her yell. '' Luv, I was only checking if ye were awake. '' He stretched himself and yawned.

'' And if I weren't? ''

'' I would still be lying next ta ye in a very convenient position. '' He grinned widely as he raised himself on his elbow.

'' Convenient position! You were groping me! ''

'' Suit yerself luv. ''

'' Don't you have any morals? Do you think it's alright to grope people when they're sleeping? ''

'' Luv, it's not like they would ever know.''

'' And where is the decency in that? ''

'' Luv, I'm a pirate. Pirates don't have decency.''

'' OH! '' She stormed out of the cabin furious and slammed the door behind her. '' Why did I ever agree to go with him. I knew what I was getting myself into, but still I went along with it.'' She walked to the side of the ship and leaned on the rail. '' How am I going to live? ''

_Authors note: Hehe good old Jack, hope you liked the chapter!_


	10. We don't 'ave morals but we've got honor

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything as usual, still keeping my hopes up.

_**Chapter ten: We don**__**'t have morals, but we've got honor.**_

Jack lay in his cabin, staring at the ceiling. ''Women, ye can't live with them and ye can't live without them.'' He took a bottle of rum from the nightstand and took a large swig. '' It's not like I meant ta do it. It just sort of happened. After all, I am a man!'' He put the bottle away on the nightstand and sat up.'' I suppose I should find her and apologize. '' He stood up and walked out of the cabin. There he saw Sarah standing by the rail, looking out to the ocean.

'' Beautiful sunset tonight.'' He said as he stood beside her by the rail. She didn't answer him and continued watching the sunset like he wasn't there. '' Luv, ye can at least look at me when I'm talkin' ta ye.'' He tried to gain her attention. Still no answer. He grabbed her arm and gently turned her to face him. '' Luv, I'm really sorry for what happened before. I sometimes have a hard time controllin' meself, after all I am a pirate.'' He tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. '' I know I did somethin' I shouldn't have done, and I'm terribly sorry for that…but I'm only human.''

Sarah stood there dumbfounded. Was she hearing what she thought she was hearing? Was this pirate apologizing for his behaviour? She was speechless. '' It's alright Jack, I understand... But I would prefer you would tame this impulse of yours while I'm staying on your ship.''

'' Aye, I'll try…. can't promise ye anythin' but I'll try.'' He said with a grin. She just smiled.

'' So where am I going to sleep? ''

Jack cleared his throat and looked away. '' Uhm….we're a bit short for cabins at the moment…. ye'll have ta sleep in me cabin.'' He smiled sweetly at her, prepared for a big fuss.

'' I should have guessed there wouldn't be enough room. It's probably a trick you use to get women to share a cabin with you so you can seduce them and get them to sleep with you. Isn't it? '' Sarah sighed with a questioned look on her face.

Jack looked at her embarrassed. ''Aye, usually it is…..but now we really don't have any rooms left. B'live me on that.''

'' Fine, I believe you. Just don't try anything.'' Sarah warned him, pointing a finger at him.

He raised his right hand. '' No I swear, pirates honor.''

She cocked a brow. '' I thought pirates didn't have honor.''

'' We don't have morals, but we' ve got honor. ''

'' Alright, I'm getting tired so I think I'll go to bed. '' She yawned and stretched herself. '' Good night Jack.'' She walked to his cabin and closed the door.

'' G'night luv.'' Jack wasn't sleepy so he walked to the helm and released Anamaria from her duty. He needed a time to think and the best place to do that was at the helm.

'' What am I gonna do, I can't sleep with her in me cabin if I can't touch her. It's like leavin' a big chunk of meat in front of a wolf and forbid him ta eat it. It only makes me want ta touch her even more. She's just too desirable. He let go of the steering wheel. '' I've got ta find me another place ta sleep for the night.''

He snuck into Will and Elizabeth's cabin and laid down in the corner of the room. He took an extra blanket, which lay on the chair, and pulled it over his body. The floor was too hard for him to lie on so he took his jacket off and put it under his head. '' That's gotta do until tomorrow.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Sarah woke up. She turned around ready to see Jack's body lying beside her, and was stunned when she found nothing beside her, she was alone in the bed. '' That's weird.'' She scanned the room. No sight of him. '' Where did he sleep last night, or is he up all ready? ''

She stood up from the bed and took out a coral dress from her bag. '' I better lock the door this time.'' She walked to the door but then she remembered. '' Oh right, I forgot, you can't lock the doors on this ship.'' But then she saw a key in the door. She turned the key and tried to open the door. It was locked. '' I see, so the Captain has the privilege of locking the door. How convenient.'' She returned to the bed and got dressed. She put her night gown into the bag and put it on the chair beside the table. '' Now I've got to find Jack.''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack woke up really sore in his whole body. He stretched himself and yawned. '' I don't care what I promised to her, I'm not gonna sleep another night on the bloody floor!'' He looked up and saw two pairs of eyes staring at him in surprise. '' Good mornin'. '' He said as he stood up from the floor and brushed the dust off him.

'' Jack, what are you doing here? '' Will inquired puzzled.

'' Me cabin is occupied at the moment and I needed a place ta sleep.''

'' So you've been sleeping here all night? '' Elizabeth asked him baffled.

'' Aye, that's right.''

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other confused.

'' It's just a minor dispute, nothin' that can't be sorted out over a bottle of rum or so.'' He smiled sweetly to them. '' But could ye be so kind not ta tell her I slept in here? ''

'' Why? '' Elizabeth asked with a cocked brow.

'' It don't matter luv, please just do it for me, aye? '' Jack pleaded.

'' Alright Jack, just this time.''

'' Thank ye luv.'' He made a slight bow, his hands pressed together. '' Now I'll be headin' to the helm, don't want dear Norrington ta catch us.'' And with that he walked out of the room and closed the door.

Sarah stood out on deck. When she saw Jack coming out of Will and Elizabeth's cabin she ran over to him. '' Jack, where have you been? ''

'' I was just talkin' ta me friends. What is it ye want? ''

'' Where did you sleep last night? You weren't in your cabin when I woke up.''

'' Were ye wishin' I'd be there? '' Jack said with a grin.

'' Well…it is your cabin.'' Sarah blushed.

'' I'm sorry ta disappoint ye, but I fell asleep at the helm. ''

'' Oh did you…… well I'm going to see how Elizabeth is doing.'' She smiled mortified and hurried away. She knocked on the door before she entered. '' Good morning, how did you two sleep? ''

'' Pretty good thank you, and you, how did you sleep? Elizabeth said smirking.

Sarah didn't notice the smirk. '' Like an angel, since I got the whole bed for myself. It's very comfortable, I can see why Jack picked it.''

'' Yes it is, very comfortable.'' Elizabeth said with a dreamy expression on her face.

'' How do you know? '' Will inquired shocked.

'' Uh…..I've heard about it.'' Elizabeth tried to change the subject. '' So what are you planning on doing today Sarah? ''

'' I don't really know, maybe help around on the ship or something.''

'' Maybe Jack will give you a tour around the ship if you ask him really nicely. '' Elizabeth suggested.

'' Oh I would love that.'' Sarah walked over to the place Jack had slept the night before.

'' What is this blanket doing on the floor? ''

At that moment Jack walked in. '' Breakfast is ready in the galley so if ye want ta get somethin' ta eat ye should hurry up before the crew eats it all. ''

'' Jack, what is your jacket doing on the floor in their cabin? '' Sarah asked him with a raised brow.

'' Me jacket, oh yes, I forgot it earlier when I visited their room. '' Jack tried to save himself.

'' Elizabeth, Will, did you have company last night, it looks like someone slept on the floor.'' Sarah inquired curious.

Jack swallowed hard and looked at Elizabeth begging her not to tell her. '' No we didn't, Jack just forgot his jacket when he came here earlier this morning. I slept with that blanket last night, but then I got so hot I kicked it off me and it must have landed on the floor.''

'' Oh alright, how strange though it landed right over his jacket. '' She smiled a teasing smile and looked at Jack.

'' I must've kicked the blanket over me jacket when I was walkin' around the room.'' He tried to get out of this trouble but it didn't work.

'' I know you slept in here last night. The fibres of the blanket are on your breaches and your jacket is covered with them as well.'' Jack looked down on his breeches, she was right, how could he not have noticed that.

'' Why didn't you want me to know you slept in here? '' Sarah inquired sweetly, with a questioned look on her face.

Elizabeth and Will snuck out of the room and down to the galley, leaving them two alone in the cabin.

Jack looked down on the floor. '' I didn't want ye ta think I was a wimp.''

'' Why would I think that? ''

He looked up from the ground. '' 'Cause I couldn't sleep in the same room as ye.''

Sarah was confused. '' You couldn't sleep in the same room as I? ''

'' Aye, I promised I wouldn't try anythin' while ye were sleepin'. ''

'' So you had to run from the room and sleep in Will and Elizabeth's room instead? ''

Jack looked at her embarrassed. '' Aye.''

Sarah smiled and put her arms around his neck in a big hug. '' Jack you big silly.'' She pulled away. '' You can sleep in the cabin with me tonight, I trust you now. ''

Jack smiled embarrassed. '' Thanks luv.''

'' Now shouldn't we get something to eat, I'm starving.'' Sarah said as she rubbed her stomach.

'' Follow me luv, I think there's still somethin' left for us in the galley. If not the crew is in big trouble.

_Authors note: It_'s_ soo sweet, he slept on the floor. I hope you liked it. Review!!_


	11. What should I do about you

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, absolutely nothing…..sniff sniff :'-(

_**Chapter 11: What should I do about you?**_

Meanwhile, in the McNeil's estate, one of the housemaids ascended the stairs to Sarah's room to wake her up. As she approached the room, she noticed that the door was slightly ajar. She walked inside over to the dresser and put away a blouse that was laying on the floor.

'' Good morning Miss, your parents want to see you downstairs.'' She said with her back turned away from the bed. Realizing that there was no response or ruffling of sheets, she turned around and noticed that the bed was empty.

'' Miss, where are you? '' She said as she frantically searched the room. '' This is not the time to be hiding, your parents have something very important to talk to you about! Miss Sarah! Sarah! _Oh no_…'' She said as she came to the painful realization that something was terribly wrong. '' Emily what the bloody hell are you yelling about? Where's Miss Sarah? '' Another maid, Maria asked as she ran into the room. Emily turned to her in horror as she tried to speak. '' She's.…she's gone! ''

Maria widened her eyes as she felt her heart stop from what Emily had said. '' What? She's gone? That can't be! We must tell Mr. McNeil.'' She said as she grabbed Emily and ran frantically down the stairs.

'' Mr. McNeil! Something has happened! '' Emily yelled as she and Maria ran inside the dining room where Mr. McNeil and his wife were sitting. Mr. McNeil eyed the maids oddly.

'' WHAT? What has happened? Where's Sarah? I thought I told you to wake her up? '' He asked sternly as he stood up.''

Maria and Emily turned their glance away from Mr. McNeil's cold glare before answering.

'' Sorry sir I hate to tell you this but... Sarah isn't in her room.'' Emily replied softly.

'' Where can she be? '' Mrs. McNeil asked worriedly. '' Maybe she was kidnapped! ''

Mr. McNeil turned to his wife and eyed her harshly. '' Oh don't be so ridiculous! You're overreacting! Who would kidnap her? It is not likely that anyone in this town would commit such a crime….or would they? '' He said as he eyed one of the servants quizzically. He then became a bit nervous as his mind began to sort out the many different possibilities as to what could have happened to Sarah. '' We should send for Mr. Norrington, he will know what to do.''

Mr. Blake glared at Mr. McNeil as if he had gone mad. '' Norrington?! How is he going to help? I say we send out the brigade and have them search every area in Port Royal and in all the surrounding islands! They will be able to find her! '' Mr. Blake commanded furiously.

'' Mr. Norrington is a well respected man in this town. I think we should listen to what he has to say about this matter.'' Mr. McNeil replied reassuringly, trying to calm down his future son in law.

Mr. Blake rolled his eyes in dismay. He politely submitted to Mr. McNeil's suggestion and agreed to listen to what Norrington had to say. '' If he doesn't come up with a worthy solution... we will use mine.''

Mr. McNeil sighed, for he grew tired of Mr. Blake's persistent demands. '' All right, I guess that is the only other option.''

Mr. McNeil immediately sent one of the servants out to ask Norrington for his help. Within an hour, Norrington was pacing in the living room as he pondered over Sarah's whereabouts.

'' Where on earth can she be? Are you absolutely sure that she would not go anywhere without letting someone know about it? '' He inquired as he looked at her parents. '' Are you sure she did not mention to you that she was planning on leaving? ''

Mr. McNeil and his wife glanced at each other in confusion. '' No, the last time we spoke to her was yesterday. She did not say anything about leaving. She became upset last night and ran off furiously to her room and slammed the door.'' Mrs. McNeil replied in bewilderment.

Norrington stopped pacing and glanced up to meet Mrs. McNeil's eyes. '' What were you discussing? '' He asked with great interest.

'' I was just informing her of the decision we made the night before concerning her marriage to Mr. Blake.'' She replied casually.

'' And this is why she became upset and ran upstairs to her room? '' Norrington asked, widening his eyes.

'' Yes. In fact she did mention something about not being able to stay at this house anymore…….oh dear. '' Mrs. McNeil covered her face in her hands and cried. Her husband quickly placed his arms around her and helped her sit down on the couch.

'' You have got to find my daughter. I do not want to fathom the possibilities of what may happen to her if you don't.'' Mr. McNeil said demanding.

'' I will do everything in my power to bring back your daughter safely, sir. I will not rest or eat until she is safe and sound.'' Norrington said confidently.

'' Thank you Norrington, your help means a lot to us.'' Mr. McNeil said as he shook his hand and patted him on the shoulder.

'' But what about me? Don't I have a say in this matter? '' Mr. Blake asked defiantly.

'' Do you have a better plan? '' Norrington inquired in annoyance.

Mr. Blake thought about it for a moment and then realized that he didn't have a clue on how to find Sarah. '' No….can I at least come with you, I can not just stay behind and wait for someone to find my own fiancé! ''

Norrington sighed and rolled his eyes. '' I guess there is no harm in taking you with us. We will be leaving in the afternoon, do not be late.''

Norrington left out the door and went back to the fortress, where he met Gillette at the docks.

'' Gillette, what ships have set sail from the port today?

Gillette thought about it for a while and then replied. '' None sir. But I did hear something about Mr. Sparrow being here yesterday. But I never saw him or his ship.

'' Thank you Gillette.'' Norrington walked away and into his office. '' So Mr. Sparrow... you have caught yourself a nice catch this time. Oh Sarah what a rash decision! I have got to find you. You can never trust a pirate, especially if his name is Jack Sparrow! ''

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day aboard the Pearl past away quickly. Jack had taken Sarah on a grand tour around the ship to show her what made the Pearl so alluring...so infamous. At the end of the tour, they somehow ended up in the captain's cabin.

'' So, how did ye like the tour, luv? Isn't she a beauty? '' Jack asked with a dreamy expression on his face. Sarah laughed and smiled shyly at him.

'' Yes she sure is, I've never seen a ship like the Pearl in my whole life. She is truly magnificent.''

Jack smiled at her flattering words and stepped closer to her. '' No ship can match the beauty of the Black Pearl, luv.'' He cooed as he slowly caressed her cheek. '' ...and no woman can match yer beauty. ''

Sarah was lost for words. Jack's endearing words captivated her heart. She felt her face blush as she turned her gaze away from him. He realized that he had an affect on her and grinned devilishly at her. He then raised her chin and gazed into her eyes. As her eyes met his gaze, she felt her body become weak. The very touch of his hand on her skin made her body quiver.

He cupped her face and drew her in closer and kissed her passionately. At first she was startled, unable to respond to his advances. She then relaxed her body and surrendered to the sweetness of the kiss and Jack's overwhelming power. She moved her hands up to his neck and entwined her fingers through his massively braided hair. It felt so good to kiss him…the warmth of his lips pressing against hers. She had been wanting this for so long. She never wanted this moment to end.

When Jack felt her kissing him back, he deepened the kiss and moved his hands from her face down to her waist. The warmth of her hands on his neck electrified his body. He had been waiting for this moment for so long and he couldn't control himself. He pulled her closer and firmly pressed their bodies together. She felt his hardness poking her...as if it was pleading to get inside her and that made her dizzy. She had never been this close to a man...especially a pirate! Racy thoughts began to dance through her mind as the passion between them intensified. '' I wonder if I should touch him on his sensitive part...'' She thought as she began to move one hand from his face and down to the lower part of his chest...

She suddenly pulled away from his lips at the realization of what she was about to do. Jack stared at her in bewilderment, wondering why their moment of passion was cut short.

'' I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done this. This isn't right. You're the captain and I'm a passenger on this ship. It's just not right.'' She said as she ran out the cabin and down to the brig.

Jack stood in his cabin completely astounded. Just a moment ago, he had the girl of his dreams wrapped in his arms…passionately kissing her, caressing her body. Now she was gone…slipped right through his fingers.

'' Women. '' He grumbled as he shook his head and sat down on the brim of his bed. He grabbed a bottle of rum from the nightstand and took a swig and placed it beside him on the bed. '' I've got to work this thing out. I can't wait to have her in me arms again.

Sarah sat in the corner crying. '' I shouldn't have let him kiss me, if I hadn't stopped it he probably would have made his way with me. I just can't control myself when I'm near him. He makes my body rage with desire with his soft touches and sweet kisses….. Oh they feel so good! I don't know how I will be able to resist him. I can't give in, I must stay strong and be firm...or else he will think that I'm easy like the floozy women of Tortuga. I'm afraid he'll dump me in the next port, after he has had his way with me. Oh why did I have to meet him!. '' She whined as she buried her head in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

It was now dinner time, Jack was beginning to get worried. He hadn't seen Sarah for the whole afternoon and was starting to get the urge to go and look for her to see if everything was all right. When he finished eating dinner, he grew impatient and decided to go search for Sarah. He finally found her asleep in the corner of the brig. He smiled at the sight of her lying in a fetal position in the corner. He gently lifted her up and carried her to his cabin. He tucked her in and kissed her on her forehead. '' Sweet dreams my luv. ''

Jack went out of the cabin and to the wheel. There Mr. Gibbs was steering but stepped away when Jack approached.

'' How be the lass. Is she all right? ''

'' Aye, I found her in the brig, she's sleeping now. ''

'' That's good to hear.'' Gibbs started to walk away but stopped and turned around. '' Ya might wanna tell her how ye feel.''

Jack looked at Gibbs confused. '' What do ye mean? ''

Gibbs tilted his head. '' Jack, everyone can see that you're crazy for the lass.''

Jack was taken aback. '' WHAT, me? Absolutely not! How did ye come up with such an idea? ''

Gibbs smiled and walked away. '' Ye should tell her.'' He said as he walked down to the galley.

Jack stood by the helm in shock._ '' How does everyone know that I'm smitten with her? Was it something I did or said?_...Perhaps I should tell her how I feel. ''

After few hours Anamaria came to take the helm. Jack went to his cabin and there he saw her. The perfect image of a woman lying under his covers. He grinned and slipped in beside her. It felt so perfect to lie beside her. Her body felt warm and tempting as it brushed up against his skin. He remembered the night before when he was lying on the hard floor of Will and Elizabeth's cabin. He snuggled up to her and put his arm around her. '' It feels good to finally share me bed with a woman I care for.''

_Authors note: Don't kill me…I promise everything will be okay. You will understand when you read the next chapter._


	12. The best dream ever

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Except my love for Jack and his creator.

**_Chapter 12: The best dream ever_**

Later that night Jack awakened to an arousing rubbing sensation between his thighs. He was startled at first, but quickly realized it was Sarah committing the lustful deed. He grinned. '' I guess ye've changed yer mind. '' He whispered as he placed his arm around her waist and drew her body closer to him. Sarah ignored his advances and continued her erotic ambition. Jack could feel his body tensing, his member becoming fully erect. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure and decided to return the favour.

''Ye can't have all the fun luv.'' He said enticingly as he slowly moved his hand between her thighs. Sarah let out a soft moan as the warmth of his hand pressed against her skin . He noticed that her eyes were closed and she wasn't speaking. Jack thought that her lack of reacting was a little strange, but didn't dwell too much on it, for he was enjoying the unbearable pleasure Sarah was giving him. Her hand travelled from his thigh up towards his chest and she teasingly brushed her fingers over his nipple.

''Oh luv! This feels amazing. ''

Jack let out a guttural moan. ''Yer teasin' is makin' me crazy.'' She abruptly raised herself and hovered over his chest. Jack stared at her quizzically because she still had her eyes closed. He was about to speak to her, when he felt the warmth of her lips around one of his nipples. His breath became shallow as he lay back onto the pillow and allowed the feeling of ecstasy to run throughout his body. Moans escaped his mouth as she massaged his chest. She moved her mouth away from his nipple, leaving a red mark, and began kissing his neck. She kissed him along his jaw line and onto his earlobe. Jack writhed with pleasure, this was even better than he ever imagined it to be.

One of her hands glided up his neck and softly entangled her fingers through his massively braided hair, while the other hand secretly travelled down to his trousers. She fiddled with the button for a while, finally opening it which gave her clear passage to her goal. Jack couldn't move. He was overcome with bliss and didn't notice that her hand was inside his trousers until he felt the warm touch of her fingers on his crotch. He let out a big moan and everything went black. He had never felt anything like this before.

Her tongue trailed down from his earlobe to his chin. She kissed his lips and delicately bit his lower lip, as she tried to slip her tongue into his mouth. Jack willingly opened his mouth, allowing their tongues to meet in a passionate kiss. Her hand moved steadily on his crotch as he was about to climax. As he moved his hands over her breasts, she slapped his hand. Jack eyed her strangely. She then moved her lips from his mouth and onto his chest. She slowly licked a hot wet path from his nipples down his chest, feeling his every muscle tightening as she went further down his body. She stopped at his navel and poked her tongue teasingly in it. Jack let out a moan and pushed himself down hard on the bed in complete ecstasy. Her hand was still at his crotch massaging his member delicately. She rolled her tongue down to the top of his now opened breeches and Jack lost his breath for a moment.

'' Oh mama, this is how to do it luv. ''

There was still no response from her. She took her hand off his member and placed  
it on his thigh. She suddenly slipped his member inside her mouth and started teasing him with her tongue. Her hands were steadily placed on each side of his thighs. Jack was  
in heaven. It had never felt this good to have someone pleasuring him in this manner before. '' Not bad for a virgin.'' He thought wickedly to himself. His moans were getting louder as the ecstasy intensified. '' Easy on the goods luv, I will be needing them tonight to work on ye…''

'' Harder, Harder! '' He cried out feeling his release near. He arched his back as he felt her tongue massaging his hardness and her hands gently rubbing his inner thighs. He grabbed onto the bedposts tightly as he felt his release ripple through his body. She removed herself from his member and wiped her mouth with her sleeve. She then turned around and laid down on the bed with her back facing him. Jack was confused. What had happened? He closed his breeches and turned over to the side as he wrapped his arms around her.

Luv, are ye alright? '' When there was no answer, her turned her on her back.

'' Luv, are ye asleep? '' She didn't move. '' I guess ye are.'' He placed a kiss on her forehead and laid down, wrapping his arms around her. He felt her snuggling against his chest and grinned. '' The things ye can do in yer sleep. '' He said in a soft whisper as he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Sarah woke up with a bitter taste in her mouth.'' Ohh what did I eat yesterday. '' She said with a disgusted frown.

Jack woke up and handed her a bottle of rum from the nightstand. '' Here, drink this luv, it'll make the taste better.'' He smiled cunningly. As she took her first sip, the liquid burned her throat, causing her to gag in disgust.

'' This tastes horrible!''

'' But this taste cant' be as sweet as the first one you had before, can it? '' Jack grinned lying on his back with his hands behind his head.

'' It actually tastes more bitter than the first taste I had. In fact, the first taste was much sweeter. Thank you Jack.''

'' It's nothin' luv.'' He replied with a guilty smile.

Sarah took another swig of rum and turned to face Jack '' Jack, I wanted to thank you for respecting my request. I thought you wouldn't be able to control yourself and try to grope me again but you didn't. You left me alone the whole night. You clearly are a man of your words.''

'' I told ye I wouldn't touch ye, but ye seem to have another rule of ye touchin' me. '' He grinned cynically as he stared at the ceiling.

'' What do you mean by that? '' Sarah inquired confused.

'' How did ye sleep last night? '' Jack asked as he rolled over on his side and rested his head in the palm of his hand.

'' Just fine, why? '' Sarah asked as she recalled the erotic dream she had last night.

'' I'm sure ye had a very in'tresting dream that allowed ye to sleep so well didn't ye? '' Jack asked with a seductive smirk on his face.

'' It was alright. Why are you asking me these absurd questions? '' Sarah replied in bewilderment.

'' Oh it's nothing, ye just looked so preoccupied in your sleep last night. Ye could almost tell what ye were dreaming about. '' Jack glanced at her and grinned knowingly.

Sarah received an awkward feeling from his cunning grin. It was as if he knew her dream was about making passionate love to him. She blushed and turned away from his gaze and tried to find something to take her mind off ravishing him. '' Shouldn't we get something to eat. I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday.''

''All right luv, ye wait here and I'll go and get us somethin' to eat.'' He got out of the bed and stretched, revealing his muscular chest. When Sarah noticed how appealing and beautiful his body appeared, she did not know how to react. She looked away when he noticed that her eyes were staring in awe at his tight body, yet she could'n t resist and found herself staring at him again.

'' Jack, what happened to your nipple, it's all red! ''

'' Yes...well I was hoping _ye _could explain that to me. It seems to me that there was some tastin' going on last night ''. He replied with a daring smile as he walked out of the cabin.

Sarah sat on the bed confused. '' What could he possibly mean by there was someone tasting him last night? Who was tasting him? '' Then she remembered. There was something in her dream that reminded her of the exact same thing. '' Oh my, it wasn't a dream! I really did leave that passion mark on his chest! How embarrassing! _So that's _why Jack was grinning. That's why he was asking all those questions.'' She whispered as she placed her hands in the palm of her hands.

Soon Jack strolled in the room, carrying breakfast on a tray. '' Here ye go luv, eat up.'' He said as he placed the tray on the bed. But she wasn't hungry anymore, she was too ashamed to look at him.

'' What's the matter luv, don't ye like the food? '' Jack asked confused.

Sarah built up the courage to face him. '' No the food is fine, I've just lost my appetite.'' She replied with an unconvincing smile.

'' Did somethin' happen while I was gone? '' Jack asked with concern.

Sarah looked at him and noticed the worry in his eyes.

'' I'm really sorry Jack. I know I shouldn't have done it, and I don't know why I did it. I didn't mean to, it just sort of happened. It was nothing I could control. After all, I was asleep...at least I think so.''

Jack furrowed his eyes in bewilderment. '' Whoa! Slow down luv. I can't understand what yer sayin'. ''

Sarah took few deep breaths and repeated herself.

'' I'm so sorry Jack. I know I told you to keep your hands off me, and you did, but I didn't mean to touch you...in _that_ manner. I feel so ashamed. '' She looked down at the floor as tears began to well up in her eyes.

Jack realized that she was talking about the groping session she had with him last night. He grinned and chuckled as he sat down on the bed next to her. '' So ye do remember what happened last night after all. ''

As Sarah glanced over at Jack, he noticed that she had tears rolling down her cheeks. He gently put his arms around her shoulder and laid her head on his chest. '' Shhh it's all right luv, ye don't have to cry.''

''I'm sorry Jack...'' She whispered between sobs.

'' Don't be, it's not a big deal.''

Sarah lifted her head and glared at him in disbelief. '' How can you say that! I violated your body and it's not a big deal! ''

Jack grinned sweetly. '' It's not like I didn't enjoy it.'' He said as he noticed anger arising in Sarah's eyes.

Sarah sighed and rolled her eyes.

'' Ease up luv, what's done is done, ye can't change it.'' He replied reassuringly with a serious frown.

'' Yes I guess you're right, I'm really sorry though.''

'' Don't be, ye may do it again any time ye want.'' He grinned devilishly as Sarah playfully hit him on the shoulder.

'' You're unbelievable.'' She replied as she lay her head back down on his chest.

'' I try me best.'' Jack said with a grin as he put his arms around her again.

'' So I'm forgiven then? '' Sarah asked him as she inhaled his sweet, scent while lightly brushing his chest with her finger.

'' Aye luv, I can't wait to go to sleep again.''

_Author notes: Here you go my darlings...I hope you liked it. I want to give a special thanks to my beta Tinamonic. I love ya darling. She's done amazing things to my story and this chapter had never been made without her. Please review!!!_


	13. Passionate endavours

**Disclaimer: **How many times do I have to say this???? Don't have anything, not even one of Jack's boots.

**C_hapter 13: Passionate Endeavours._**

After breakfast Sarah went into Jack's cabin to change. She had fallen asleep in her dress the night before, which made it completely wrinkled and quite dreadful to wear. She took out an azure dress with laces on the back and white trimming on the front. It was one of her favourite dresses, because it accentuated every curve and detail of her body. She chose it because today was a very special occasion. It was the day she would finally express her undying love to Jack.

She was really nervous and could barely dress herself correctly. She pinned her hair up into a bun and attached it with tiny colourful hairpins and ribbons. She looked at herself in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. She took one final look at herself in the mirror before walking out of the room. '' There, that's got to do.

Outside the crew members were performing various tasks. Some were hoisting sails, cleaning the deck, or sitting in the crow's nest keeping a lookout for intruders. Sarah scanned the deck and saw to her delight Will and Elizabeth standing by the rail. She walked over to the rail and greeted them.

'' Good morning Elizabeth... Will. How did you two sleep? ''

'' Good morning Sarah, we slept just fine…..despite the very loud noises coming from the room beside us. '' Elizabeth smirked as Will looked away embarrassed.

'' Loud noises, from the room beside you…..but that's Jack's room. '' She looked at the two of them confused; then it dawned on her. '' Oh...you heard that? ''

Elizabeth grinned cunningly as Will began to laugh. '' Yes, every moan and every movement. You two must have been very busy last night.'' Elizabeth replied teasingly.

Sarah blushed and looked away. '' I'm so sorry for disturbing your sleep, it wasn't supposed to happen. ''

'' What wasn't supposed to happen? '' A slurring voice inquired behind her. She turned around to see no other than Captain Jack Sparrow in all his glory, standing behind her grinning, wickedly.

'' Nothing, it's nothing.'' Sarah said quickly, trying to conceal her embarrassment.

'' I was just telling her to keep it down at night, there are people trying to sleep on this ship. '' Elizabeth said grinning.

Jack's grin faded a moment while his mind pondered her words. His cunning grin soon appeared again, even wider than before as he realized what she was hinting to. '' That's just how it is luv, you're never goin' to get a good night's sleep when I'm on board! Ye two should be gettin' use to that as me travellin' partners.'' He looked at Elizabeth. '' Ye can be pretty loud yerself if I remember it correctly...There were a few moans I've heard on many occasions slippin' from yer mouth. I can _personally_ attest to that...'' He grinned at her slyly which made her blush guiltily and turn away.

'' Sarah come with me, I've got something to show ye.'' He said in an alluring voice as he led her below deck to the storage room. _'' I wonder what he has to show me ?'' _She thought as goose bumps began to form on her body as she followed behind him. The room was damp and warm, with useless equipment scattered everywhere. Jack noticed that she was preoccupied with observing the area. He decided to take this opportunity and surprise her. He quietly walked up behind her, grabbed her waist and roughly turned her around to face him. Startled, Sarah stared at him wide-eyed, anticipating what was going to happen next. He brushed a strand of hair from her eye and lifted her chin.

'' Ye're so beautiful Sarah...'' He cooed as he continued to gaze into her eyes. Jack then leaned in and passionately kissed her on the lips. She was so taken aback by the kiss that she didn't know what to do. After a few moments, the feeling of his soft, rum tasting lips overwhelmed her, causing her to return the sweet embrace. When they broke apart Sarah looked at him quizzically.

'' Why did you do that? ''

'' I'm sorry luv. I just couldn't resist. Ye look so beautiful in that dress. It's drivin' me insane.'' He glared at her hungrily as he placed his hands behind his back in an attempt to control his lustful urges. He wanted to desperately make love to her right then and there...but did not want to risk scaring her. It took a lot of strength and composure on his behalf to ignore those urges. He was about to explode with desire, longing to have her soft, supple body laying beneath his, covered in sweat. He shook his head to rid himself of the erotic images in his mind. He didn't want her to notice that he was dying to be inside her. He could feel his member becoming painfully firm, wanting and desperately waiting to ravish the girl's body and show her the way to true ecstasy.

Sarah saw the man in front of her aching with passion and lust. She could see it in his eyes that he was daring her to come closer to him…knowing damn well what he wanted to do to her…She saw a bulge begin to form in the front of his breeches making her speechless, yet stunned to discover she had this powerful affect on him. Was it really her that he so obviously desired. What could he possibly find so stimulating about her?

She found it difficult to ponder the questions in her mind, for his lips were now pressed feverishly against hers. His hands were grabbing her waist firmly, holding onto her for dear life. She felt the bulge in his breeches pressing against her pelvis, causing a surge of pleasure to run throughout her body. The sensation of his body being so close to hers was making her crazy. She loved Jack more than she ever could have imagined…and being able to stand so close to him, kissing him passionately, was total bliss.

His hands moved hungrily over her body. He wanted to touch her everywhere at once and feel her soft skin under his fingertips. Her passionate kisses felt like fire upon his lips and body. He longed to explore every delicious inch of her with his tongue. He yearned to feel her body arch beneath him and ached to hear her moan with ecstasy as they climaxed together.

Jack slowly stepped forward, leading them blindly into a corner of the room with fabric piled onto the floor. Their tongues became entwined in a fierce battle as their hands were exploring the foreign flesh of each other. He gently pushed Sarah onto her back and crawled on top of her, allowing his member to press harder against her center making her experience feelings she never knew would exist.

He removed his lips from her mouth and started kissing her neck, nibbling and sucking on the skin behind her ear. She could feel his warm breath on her neck and heard him moaning into her ear. As his member continued to teasingly rub against her sensitive spot, she became overwhelmed with pleasure, causing her to grab his hair. His hand moved slowly, but steadily from her waist up to her breasts and began massaging them teasingly His tongue trailed a wet path from her earlobe down to her shoulder making her titillate with pleasure. She tilted her head back allowing him to have full access to her neck. He gently pulled her dress down, as he placed soft kisses down her shoulder. Her hands began to roam freely across his muscular back, causing him to become dangerously aroused with anticipation. Her soft moans drifted into his ear, as he pressed his body more firmly against hers.

He secretly loosened the laces on the back of her dress while sucking fervently on the skin on her collarbone. He found her lips again and feverishly kissed her as he pulled her dress off without their lips ever parting.

Sarah couldn't believe what was happening. Her head was spinning and it all felt so surreal.

Was she really here lying under the sexiest pirate captain ever to sail the Caribbean? Her senses told her that she was. She could feel him caressing her skin with his coarse yet tender fingers and see is beautiful chocolate eyes looking at her. She'd heard her dress hit the floor and his wonderful, musky scent was driving her mad with desire. Was that rum she tasted on his lips...She was suddenly jolted from her reverie when she realized he was rubbing himself against her inner thigh; inching closer and closer to her own arousal.

Sarah swiftly threw Jack off of her and grabbed her dress to cover up her exposed body. Jack

didn't have a clue what happened. He raised himself up from the floor and looked at her

bewildered.

'' What's the matter luv? Did I hurt ye? ''

Sarah wrapped her dress tighter around her. '' No, I just can't do this.''

Jack coked a brow. '' Why not, is it sometin' I did or…''

'' No it's not your fault, I…I'm just scared.''

Jack smiled and moved closer to her and took her into his arms. '' It's all right luv, I understand.''

Sarah turned her head around. '' You do? ''

Jack smiled and gently caressed her cheek. '' Yes I do. The time will come when ye're ready, I won't push ye.''

Sarah smiled as tears started to form in her eyes. '' Thank you.''

Jack smiled sweetly and nodded. '' Ye should get dressed, I don't want anyone to walk in on ye like this.'' He suggested as he stood up from the pile. '' Don't worry, the time will come… _And I hope I'll be with ye when it does. _'' He mumbled under his breath as he walked out of the storage room and up on deck.

Sarah sat on the floor in bewilderment. _'' What is it with this man? How can he be so understanding.? He never lets anything get to him. I wish I could do that. I guess that's the reason why I love him so.'' _She thought as she stood up and dressed herself. As she fastened the last button on her dress, a small smile began to form on her face as she recalled what had just happened. It was good while it lasted. Will she ever get another chance to experience that? She wasn't sure. It's unlikely, he has probably given up on her…or maybe there is still a chance. She was starting to regret stopping him before, maybe this was her only chance to spend some '' quality time '' with him.

'' Oh what have I done! I've pushed away my true love. Now I will never get the chance to experience the pleasure of making love to him... I'm an idiot for letting him slip through my fingers. Why did I have to be scared? There's nothing to be afraid of. It can't be that painful for my first time… can it? '' Sarah sat down on a barrel and cried. '' I've got to find a way to get him back…or else I will lose him forever... ''

Jack sat on his bed with a rum bottle in his hand, pondering over what had just happened between him and Sarah in the storage room. He had been so close to finally have her. So close! It was only a matter of minutes. He had been able to remove her dress and see her perfectly shaped body…He was able to feel her firm, round breasts and soft, silky skin between his hands. He closed his eyes as he fantasized about their private moment. Oh how he wanted her. But he knew he had to wait, because she wasn't ready. He didn't want to push her into doing something she wasn't ready for. He would never forgive himself for that. She was the most precious thing in his life and he would never want to hurt her. He would die for her.

'' I've got to have her…But I must respect her wishes. She isn't ready so I must wait. I think I can manage to do that…Yes I've got to. It'll be alright. It's no problem. It probably is worth the wait anyway. Yes I'm sure it is….. Oh who am I kidding….I can't wait. What should I

do? Every time I see her I want to take her in me arms and never let go. I want to have her near me, every minute, every hour of every day. I want to stand beside her by the rail and watch the sunset. Hold hands with her as we walk on the beach, and whisper sweet words in her ear.''

He held his head down in the palm of his hands in despair. '' If I don't have her soon I'm gonna lose me mind! ''

_Authors note: I hope you liked the chapter. I know you are probably getting a bit anxious waiting for the time when they'll get together...you'll just have to be patient. It will all come in time. Please review!!_

_I won't be posting a new chapter until right before or after Christmas. I've got so many things I've got to do, the exams, work and stuff. I'm soooo sorry!!! Maybe if I'll get some warm reviews I might be able to post the next chapter sooner. Never underestimate the power of a review ;-) _


	14. The storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the best friend and beta in the world…..you know who you are ;-) You should definitely read her story Maneater, and if you already have, you should read the rest of her stories….she's an amazing pen. Luv ya!!!

Now on with the story….

_**Chapter 14. The storm.**_

It was now early evening. The sun was setting in the horizon, streaking pink and purplish blue colours across the skyline. The warm sea air was now turning slightly brisk and cool, foreshadowing an upcoming storm that was approximately 50 miles away from the crew aboard the Black Pearl.

Sarah stood alone at the helm, gazing upon the magnificent scene before her. The cool wind whisked around her body, causing her to shudder from its cool grasp. It had been a couple of hours since her intimate incident with Jack. She hadn't seen him since he left her sitting in a pile of fabric on the floor, all alone, in the storage room. The scene kept playing over and over again in her head, making her feel terrible that she hadn't allowed the inevitable to happen. _''I should have let him have me…I wanted it as much as he did…maybe even more. Maybe it's just first time jitters? I must talk to him…I can't bear this pain any longer…'' _She sighed as she continued to gaze upon the beautiful sunset.

On the other side of the ship, Jack was in his cabin, lying down on his bed. Empty bottles of rum were scattered on the floor, for it seemed as though he had drank himself to sleep.

Suddenly, one of the crew members burst through the door yelling. '' Time for dinner Cap'n!''

Startled, Jack opened his eyes and jumped, causing himself to fall out of the bed. ''WHAT!''

'' Cap'n ! Time ta eat! '' The pirate yelled again.

Jack sat himself up on the floor and glared angrily at the inconsiderate scallywag of a pirate, who had dared to wake him up from his drunken slumber.

'' Don't ever come in me cabin yellin' like a bloody babblin' idiot.! '' He yelled as he attempted to stand up.

'' Sorry Cap'n but it's time ta eat.'' The pirate retorted with a goofy smile.

'' I heard ye the first time! Now go! Shoo! '' Jack said annoyed, as he motioned for the pirate to leave and closed the door. When he finally calmed down, he walked over and slumped into a chair at the table. Thoughts of Sarah and what happened between them began to taunt his mind.

_'' Damn it…what did I do wrong? Was I too forward? I hope I didn't scare her away…'' _He thought. He opened up another bottle of rum and took a swig out of it, as he contemplated over whether or not he should go eat. He suddenly felt a knot in his stomach at the realization that Sarah would be at the dining hall eating, and he knew there would be awkwardness between them. '' I'm not goin'.'' He said as he took another swig of rum and placed his legs on the table.

Meanwhile in the dining hall, Sarah sat at the table with Will and Elizabeth, staring downward at what was supposed to be food. She began to pick at it, for she did not have an appetite.

'' What's the matter Sarah? You're not hungry? '' Elizabeth asked as she eyed her with concern. Sarah sighed and glanced up at Elizabeth, who had a sweet smile on her face.

'' I'm not hungry, that's all…'' She replied in a soft whisper.

''Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything…'' Elizabeth replied.

Will looked around the room and noticed that the Captain was nowhere to be found. '' Where's Jack? '' He asked with an inquisitive frown on his face.

Sarah continued to stare blankly at her food, poking at it with her fork. '' I don't know.''

Will and Elizabeth looked at each other in puzzlement, sensing that something was amiss between Sarah and Jack.

'' Did something happen between you and Jack? '' Will asked. Sarah slowly looked up at Will with tears welling up in her eyes. '' We had an argument…that's all. It's nothing to worry about '' She tried to smile but didn't do a very convincing job. _''I can't tell them that I was afraid to make love to him…'' _She thought.

Elizabeth smiled and placed her hand on top of Sarah's. '' I'm sure it will be okay. Just talk to him…he's a good man.''

Sarah smiled optimistically at Elizabeth. '' I will…thank you.'' After a few minutes of eating and talking, one of the crew members came into the room, soaking wet.

'' What in the blazes happen' ta ya? '' Gibbs asked the pirate.

'' There be a storm brewin' 2 miles east of where we are. It's raining like all hell's broken loose out there. Cap'n says for all of us ta get on deck an' steer tha ship.'' The pirate replied panting.

'' Alright mates! All hands on deck! We can't disobey our Capn's orders…ya all know what be happening if we do! '' Gibbs yelled as the rest of the crew ran on board. Elizabeth turned to Will with concerned eyes. '' Just be careful out there! ''

Will smiled and kissed her lips. '' I will, don't worry.'' He said and walked onto the deck.

Sarah and Elizabeth sat alone in the now quiet room, waiting for a word that it was safe to go outside.

''Let me know how things work out between you and Jack.'' Elizabeth said as Will walked into the room, dripping wet.

'' It's okay for you to come out now. It's still raining, but not as much as before.''

Elizabeth walked over to Will and laughed. '' Honey, you're all wet! We'll have to get you out of these clothes soon… so you won't catch a cold.'' She whispered into his ear. Will looked at her with a surprised but amused smile and Elisabeth smiled back cunningly. She seductively licked her lips and winked at him. He felt himself tighten in his breeches as he got a clear image in his head of what would be happening later that night. Unbelievably excited he motioned for the women to come out.

Sarah walked out on deck, holding on to the wall for support. She knew what she so terribly wanted to do… She made her way over to Jack's cabin and noticed a faint glow inside. As she made her way over to the door, the sky cracked open again, causing a downpour of rain to descend upon the Pearl and it's passengers. Within seconds she was drenched, and her clothes were starting to cling to her body.

She burst through Jack's door and quickly closed it again. Jack, who was sitting on the bed, looked up in bewilderment. He was happy to see that it was Sarah standing at his door, completely wet and shivering. He noticed how the saturated dress was clinging to her, revealing every curve of her body. Lewd thoughts of what he desired to do to her body began to run through his mind, causing a sudden tightening sensation to form inside his trousers. He stood up slowly, for he did not want her to notice the arousing affect she was having on him, and made his way over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

'' Are ye alright luv? We've got to get ye out of these clothes before ye get sick…'' He said worriedly as he led her further into the room. Sarah followed him and then abruptly stopped. Jack furrowed his brow and looked at her worriedly. '' What's wrong luv? Ye don't have to be afraid…nothin's goin' ta happen…'' He said sweetly as he lifted her chin.

Sarah knew what she had to do. She knew why she came in his cabin, and now she wasn't scared. She looked up from the ground, ready to face the consequences of her action. Her eyes slowly travelled from his boots, up to his legs and then further up to his thighs, stopping at his crotch. She noticed a large bulge on his breeches, and knew that he was now fully aroused. She smiled to herself..''He wants this as much as I do...''

She slowly lifted her head and pressed her lips passionately against Jack's. Jack was taken aback for a second, but then returned her kiss. Intense passion began to well up inside them as they became lost in each other. Jack, realizing the inevitable was about to happen, broke away from the sweet embrace. '' Let me lock the door luv so that we won't be disturbed… '' He said as he walked to the door and locked it.

Sarah smiled and nodded. '' Okay.''

When he had his back turned, Sarah began to slowly unbutton her dress. As she fumbled with the laces, she was not aware that Jack was standing right in front of her. '' Let me get that for ye…'' He said seductively. Sarah moved her hands away from her dress and gazed into his smoky eyes. The whole time Jack was unfastening her dress, he held her gaze.

After a few moments, Sarah felt a cool draft. She glanced down and noticed that she was nude. She felt embarrassed and didn't know what to do. She decided to cover her breasts with one arm and cover her center with the other. Jack had a wicked grin on his face. He marvelled at her beautiful nakedness standing before him. He gently moved her hands and placed them on his breeches. '' No need to cover up luv, I'm undressing next.'' He whispered enticingly.

Sarah moved her fingers along his breeches, feeling for the buttons. As she began to unbutton them, she could feel Jack's arousal trying to get through. He quickly took off his shirt and pulled his breeches off. Sarah couldn't help but to stare at his magnificent nude body. She had never seen a naked man, yet alone been so close to one. Jack stepped closer and wrapped his arms firmly around her waist.

He couldn't bear to be without her anymore…he just had to have her now. '' I'm sorry about what happened earlier. I shouldn't have come on to ye like that. I should have known that you weren't ready and…'' Sarah suddenly pressed her finger against his lips and smiled.

'' No need to apologize Jack. I am the one who should be sorry. I wanted us to be intimate but I became afraid. I've never done this before and from the stories I've heard it's supposed to hurt a lot. I was just paranoid.'' She whispered as her eyes fell from his gaze.

Jack lifted her head so that their eyes could meet. '' No need to worry luv…I'll be gentle. The hell with those women who told you those lies. They've never been made love to the way that you are about to experience. You forgot one thing luv…you're with Cap'n Jack Sparrow, and I guarantee you won't regret this.'' And with those last words, Jack hungrily kissed Sarah and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed…

_Authors note: Well thanks to my dear beta I was able to write you another chapter. Everything is happening now...stay tuned for the next chapter and please don't be shy to review!!!!_


	15. A night ye won't forget

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything related to pirates or Jack. I wouldn't mind though sharing this passionate moment with him any time. Ah you'll understand me when you read the chapter. Please review!!

**Warning! **This chapter is dedicated to Jack and Sarah's love making, so the ones who are very sensitive should absolutely not read this chapter…the others enjoy the reading J

_**Chapter 15. A night ye won't forget**_

_You forgot one thing luv…you're with Cap'n Jack Sparrow, and I guarantee you won't regret this.'' And with those last words, Jack hungrily kissed Sarah and picked her up, carrying her over to the bed…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He carefully laid her down on his double sized bed. The look of mere hunger and lust was evident in his eyes as he stood beside the bed, admiring the angelic appearance of her body. She was the one thing on his mind, and pleasuring her was his only goal, even though it would only be this once.

Sarah gazed into Jack's beautiful eyes and noticed his insatiable desire for her body. She couldn't believe it was her making him feel this way. Her gaze travelled further downwards until she noticed that his member was fully aroused; standing at full attention, anxiously awaiting to please her in every way his owner thought possible. She began to feel a bit nervous and blushed, but then regained her composure. She smiled sweetly at him as he broke his gaze from her body, and grinned. She was curious as to what things he planned on doing to her, but was more than willing to obey his every command.

Jack could sense that she was anxious, for her eyes were filled with wonderment. He smiled reassuringly at her as he lay down beside her, with his torso resting just few inches from her breasts. '' It's alright luv, ye don't have to be afraid. I promised I would be gentle, and I will. Don't ye trust me? ''

Sarah looked at him and saw sincerity in his eyes. She knew that he was telling the truth. He had been a gentleman to her when they were in the storage room. He never tried to force her into doing something she wasn't willing to do. He was the perfect gentleman. Who would have thought that Captain Jack Sparrow, the most infamous pirate in the whole Caribbean, could be a gentleman? He had proven to her that appearance does not always dictate a mans personality. She came to the realization, that behind the scruffy, rum smelling clothes, was a man whom she'd always dreamed of...She was willing to do _anything _to be with him, even if it meant giving up the life she knew in Port Royal.

'' Of course I trust you Jack. Just go slow, alright? ''

Jack grinned devilishly. '' Oh I'll go slow. So slow that you'll be screamin' for me ta go faster.'' He passionately kissed her as he moved further on top of her. The friction made by their nude torsos rubbing against each other caused an overwhelming tickling sensation to run throughout their bodies. She could feel his arousal rub against her side as another panic attack began to rush through her veins. Jack felt her body begin to tense up and broke away from their heated kiss.

'' Luv, just relax. I promise I won't do anythin'. Not without yer permission.''

She inhaled and exhaled a deep breath and nodded her head in agreement. Jack decided that he should try something new...something kinky. Perhaps that would help her relax. He got off of her body and walked over to the pile of clothing on the floor. Sarah sat up in the bed and turned her body around so that she could see what he was doing. She smiled as she gazed upon Jack's perfect nude body while he continued to rummage through the clothes._''__ I never knew that a man__'__s body could be so beautiful.__''_She thought. Jack suddenly stood up with a piece of clothing in his hand. '' Found it. '' He said victoriously as he lifted up her scarf.

Sarah eyed him strangely. '' Why do you have my scarf in your hand? ''

Jack grinned wickedly. '' Oh you'll see.''

Sarah became very apprehensive about that grin. She didn't like it when he smiled that way. It couldn't possibly mean anything good.

Jack held out the scarf in front of him and began tearing it in half. Sarah gasped in shock.

'' What are you doing. That's my favourite scarf! ''

Jack smiled as he swaggered towards her, holding the torn scarf in his hands. '' Well now ye have two.'' Sarah's face showed a look of frustration and hurt, from the awful dead he had committed. Jack noticed her expression and sat down on the bed next to her. He then leaned over and gently kissed her forehead. '' I'll buy ye another one. ''

Sarah looked at him in disbelief. '' You'll _buy_ me another one…''

'' Aye. Ye don't think I will? '' Jack said a bit hurt.

Sarah saw the hurt in his eyes. '' It's not that. I just thought you would do it your own way.''

'' Ye mean stealing. ''

Sarah nodded her head. '' No, I would never do that. I want me girl to have the best. And only the best.'' Jack replied with a reassuring smile as he leaned in and kissed her lips. Sarah smiled to herself. She knew that she had found the perfect man, and she was never going to let him out of her sight. She deepened the kiss and lay back down on the bed, pulling Jack on top of her. Jack was surprised by her bold move, but quickly took the lead. As Sarah's breath became heavier, Jack abruptly stopped kissing her. '' Whoa...easy luv…As much as I' m enjoying this, we've got to stop now. I've got something else in store for you.''

Sarah looked at Jack as he grinned and picked up the torn scarf from the floor. '' Lie down, luv.'' He commanded as he gently pushed her on her back. Sarah hesitated for a moment, but then remembered that she trusted him and he knew what he was doing. He took one piece and tied it around her right wrist. Sarah didn't have a clue what he was doing, and when he tied her wrist to the bedpost, she completely lost it. '' What are you doing? Why are you tying me to the bed? '' Sarah said scared. Thoughts of Jack intending to rape her came to her mind and she blamed her stupidity for thinking she had found the perfect man.

Noticing the fear in her eyes, Jack sat down beside her. He tenderly caressed her face and kissed her lips reassuringly. '' Luv, there's no need ta be afraid. I'm not going to rape ye.'' Sarah looked Jack in the eye, and realized that he was being sincere and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. She laughed inside at her stupidity. Of course he wasn't going to rape her, he loved her and had showed that to her many times.

'' This is just a part of me little game of pleasure I have in store for ye tonight. Ye don't have ta worry, like I said before, I'm not going ta do anythin' ye don't want me to.''

Sarah nodded her head again and allowed him to tie her other wrist to the bedpost. '' Now what? '' Sarah asked confusedly. Jack grinned mischievously and cupped her face in his hands. '' Wait here, I forgot one thing.'' He said as he got up and walked back over to the pile of clothes. Sarah turned her head and noticed that he had another scarf, which was not hers. He turned around and walked back over to the bed and glared down at her naked body with a diabolical smile. '' Now I'm ready, luv.'' He cooed enticingly as he ripped the scarf in half. Sarah widened her eyes in anticipation as she wondered what he was going to do to her next.

''Jack, what are you going to do now? '' She whispered softly. Jack sat down on the bed and gazed into her eyes as he grabbed her right ankle and tied the scarf around it. He tied her ankle to the bedpost and then leaned over to tie her left ankle. Sarah was now stretched out on the bed, unable to move and now at the mercy of her pirate captain. Jack gazed in wonderment upon her body as he contemplated on the first thing to do to her.

'' Now ye just lay down and enjoy the ride. Trust me luv, ye're goin' ta be beggin' me for more.'' He whispered seductively. He leaned over her body and began trailing a hot, wet path of kisses along her jaw line down to her neck, making her moan with pleasure and excitement. His tongue teasingly licked a trail from her neck up to the back of her ear. His warm breath on her ear caused goose bumps to form all over her body. He took one of her earlobes in his mouth, and teasingly sucked on it. Sarah moaned, and yanked hard on her bondage. Jack moved from her ear and began to kiss her passionately, sucking on her tongue, which was an experience Sarah would never forget. His soft tongue moved freely around her mouth, hungrily tasting her. Sarah was in heaven. _'' This man truly knows what he is doing.'' _Sarah thought as she became lost in the moment.

His kisses were soft and sweet from the traces of rum left on his lips, but powerful and emotional. He put all his effort into showing her how much he loved her through his passionate kisses. He desperately wanted to show her how much he loved her in other ways, but that had to wait. He wasn't finished doing what he wanted to do to her. He was going to make her moan, not in pleasure but in unbearable anticipation. He planned on teasing her. He wanted to push her over the edge and then abruptly stop, allowing her arousal to slowly fade. He loved torturing women that way. He knew it would be even more enjoyable for him as he tortured her. She was an inexperienced flower, aching to bloom. And she was all his for the taking.

Jack delicately bit her lower lip, pulling it out as he sucked on it. His hands had moved from alongside the bed up to her waist. He now lay completely on top of her. Sarah felt his arousal pressing firmly against her center, begging for entry. But now she didn't flinch, she wasn't afraid anymore. The erotic things Jack was doing to her felt incredibly good. She didn't dare to stop him. She could never forgive herself for committing such a brazen act, not again. She had been sure that she lost him the last time, and she was unbelievably grateful that he had given her another chance.

Jack was awaiting her next panic attack, but it never happened. He gazed into Sarah's beautiful eyes. He noticed her longing for him. The desire to feel his touch and tender kiss all over her body. He was elated that she finally relaxed and was willing to permit him to do _everything _and _anything_ he wanted to her.

'' That's me girl. '' He breathed huskily into her ear as his hands traced her curves from her waist up to her breasts. He skilfully massaged them as his lips traced small kisses down her neck towards her breasts. She closed her eyes and moaned in undeniable ecstasy. What is he going to do to me next? She wondered. His touch was killing her, all she wanted was to give him something in return. She wanted to be able to feel every inch of his magnificent body. She wanted to trace his muscles with her fingers and taste his handsomely tanned skin. But her unrelenting bondages did not allow her to perform such lustful deeds.

'' Jack… '' She managed to utter between moans. '' Jack why do I have to be tied down? It's making me insane not being able to touch you.'' Jack took one of her nipples into his mouth and delicately sucked on it, causing breathless moans to escape her mouth. '' That's the point of it luv. I want ye to feel, not to touch. There'll be enough touchin' later. Right now we should focus on ye and yer needs. ''

He slid his tongue over her nipple and licked a circle around it. '' Jack stop torturing me! '' Sarah cried in pleasure. Jack raised his head up from her breast and grinned. '' Can't do that, luv. Ye just have ta bear it. ''

It wasn't that she couldn't bear what he was doing to her. She loved the incredible pleasure that she was experiencing. She did not like the fact that she was tied down and unable to move. The lack of mobility made her feel like a tortured prisoner. She had to find a way to convince him into releasing her from this terrible agony.

Jack decided to change positions and proceeded downwards towards her feet. Sarah felt his weight lift off of her body and raised her head to see what he was doing. He noticed that she was watching him and smirked. He began to untie her left ankle, lifted her leg and took her foot into his hands. Sarah eyed him with a curious frown as he glared at her with hunger.

'' Don't worry love...I know this seems peculiar, but I assure ye that you'll like it.'' He cooed seductively as he began to lick her toes. She never knew that toe licking could be so pleasurable. He slid his tongue between her toes and slowly began sucking on them...watching Sarah's reaction the whole time while he performed and smoothly licked them. She felt the tickling sensation run from her toes up to her center. She moaned even louder than before which made Jack grin even more. She couldn't stand the unbearable feeling he was bestowing upon her. She tried to kick him with her other foot, but realized that it was still tied to the bedpost. Jack noticed that she was trying to set herself free, and in response, he grabbed hold of her tied foot and continued taunting her. Now she was completely restrained, and the pleasure she was receiving from him was increasing with every touch.

'' Oh Jack…I can't stand this any longer.'' She breathlessly cried out. Jack stopped licking her toes and grinned diabolically. '' Luv, this is only the beginning.'' He placed her leg down and began to untie the other one. When both legs were finally free from their restraint, he separated her legs a few more inches, as he teasingly rubbed between her thighs. His body was now hovering over Sarah's. She could feel the warmth of his body and noticed a fierce longing in his eyes as he gazed upon her. When their eyes finally met, he stared at her for a moment, contemplating on what naughty things to do next. He slowly leaned down and began planting soft, warm kisses between her legs as he began his journey upwards. His massively braided hair was brushing against her body, gently tickling her as he continued. Her heartbeat began to speed up, and she began to gasp for air. The pleasure Jack was giving her was driving her mad. She tried desperately to free her arms from the bondage, but was unable to. For her last attempt, she cried out her tormentor's name in blissful agony, hoping he would finally set her free. '' Jack...! Jack, please let me touch you...untie my hands so that I can feel you...please...''

Jack raised his head from between her legs and grinned cunningly. Ignoring her plea, he continued his devious act. When he finally reached her center, he glanced up at Sarah and smiled mischievously. Sarah looked at him in anticipation, for she knew what was about to happen. As Jack turned his gaze away from her and focused his attention on his goal, she closed her eyes and uttered his name in a soft whisper. '' Jack... '' She lay still for a moment, awaiting his lips to touch her where no man had ever touched her before. At that moment, she felt his warm lips kiss her. She let out a low moan as she once again tugged on her restraints. '' Jack...you can't do this to me...Oh God... '' She whispered as Jack kissed her again. Jack stopped kissing her and glared at her menacingly. '' I can do whatever I damn well please, luv...and what I want is ta make ye completely and utterly lost in what ye're about to experience. Trust me, it gets even more unbearable after I finish this...'' He sneered as he once again kissed her center. Sarah gasped in undeniable pleasure as he now used his tongue and slowly, yet tauntingly moved up and down her soft spot. Sarah writhed and moaned loudly as Jack's movements became faster. ''Jack...please...'' She uttered.

Jack's plan was working out fine. He had never enjoyed torturing a girl in this way before. Of course, he had done this in the past to the whores of Tortuga and Singapore, but he never got any pleasure out of it. Perhaps it was because he was never in love with them and there was nothing special about those women. They didn't possess the qualities that Sarah did. She was virtuous and immaculate, while they were boring and used. Perhaps that's what attracted him to Sarah when he had saved her from falling to the ground that day in Port Royal. He knew that he had to have her, and could not picture his life without her. Knowing that he was the first man ever to touch her in such an unconventional manner increased his arousal to the point where he had to get inside her.

As he continued to menacingly taunt her, he felt her knees begin to buckle. Tears of satisfaction started to stream down her face as she felt his warm tongue gliding inside her forbidden area. She had never imagined that a pleasure like this ever existed. He felt her wetness surrounding him as he gently massaged the inside of her center, nibbling on her clitoris. His beard tickled her as he continued his agonizing ministrations. '' JACK!! '' She cried out loudly.

He raised his head up again and noticed tears running down her cheeks. Concerned, he crawled up from in between her thighs to face her. '' Are ye alright luv, am I hurtin' ye? '' She raised her head up to meet his lips and passionately kissed him. Overcome by the passionate moment, Jack gently lay down on top of her, pressing his member firmly against her center. Sarah could feel his arousal pressing against her, pleading to gain entry. Realizing that Sarah was not in pain, he collided his tongue with hers as they engaged in a heated kiss.

He secretly slid his hand between them and started to rub her center, kissing away her tears. Her breath became heavier and she began whispering into his ear. '' Oh Jack….don't stop! '' He grinned cunningly at his affect on her. '' I wasn't gonna.'' He slid one finger inside her and felt her walls tighten around it. He wanted her to get used to the feeling of him being inside her. He then slid another finger inside her, and massaged her until he found her sweet, soft spot. He feverishly began to kiss her as he teased her spot, and noticed that she was rocking her body against his hand.

'' Ye like that, don't ye luv? '' Jack asked her seductively as he continued to put pressure on her spot. She moaned loudly in his ear and pushed her pelvis closer against his hand. '' Oh Jack….Jack…don't ever stop! '' He entered a third finger and Sarah completely lost her breath. '' Oh Jack….please put me out of this misery, please! '' Jack pushed her soft spot again. '' Not yet luv, the best part is yet to come.

Sarah was unable to control herself, if she hadn't been tied down she would have pinned him down and rode him into the sunset. And even though she had never done anything like this before, she could have imagined how it was done. It can't be that hard. Her center was burning with desire and Jack just kept on playing with it like it was some kind of toy. He finally decided she had had enough and withdrew his fingers out of her. She moaned in frustration at the loss of his touch. '' Easy now luv, ye've got ta learn how ta wait. ''

She moaned impatiently '' Just hurry up….I'm dying here! '' Jack grinned and teasingly placed some kisses on her neck. '' I thought ye had asked me ta go slow.'' He asked as he kissed her jaw line. Sarah began to moan from Jack's member teasingly brushing against her center.'' Forget what I said before. I want you now... I need you...! '' She whined as she eyed Jack enticingly. Jack kissed an invisible trail downward to her breasts, as his member brushed against her sensitive area.

'' Ah… so my luv has demands. Well since this is yer night I should obey ye. '' He whispered seductively. He began kissing her neck and on her arm as he reached for her bondages. When Sarah was free, she roughly pulled Jack's head down and feverishly kissed him, feeling his arousal rubbing against her thigh. Jack loved how she was taking control of the situation and was willing to comply with her every need. He could feel her fingers entwined in his hair and her soft touch on his shoulders. He wanted her desperately, more than he had ever wanted any woman in the world. He wanted to ravish her to the point of unbearable pleasure, but since he was a gentleman, he decided to be gentle and take his time with her.. He wanted this night to be memorable, not only for him, but more important, for her. This night was going to be the best damn night of her life

'' I've got ta tell ye somethin' luv before we proceed. '' He said with a concerned expression on his face. Sarah was taken aback for a moment, for she did not understand his sudden disposition. '' What is it Jack? '' She asked as she caressed his face. Jack gently kissed her lips and sighed. '' Well…since this is yer first time, It'll probably hurt a bit.'' Sarah looked at him surprised. '' Hurt a bit? '' Jack made a sympathetic frown. '' Aye, I'm afraid so.'' Sarah turned her glance away from him as she pondered over his words.

Jack noticed the worry in her eyes and caressed her cheek. '' Luv, I wish there was another way…'' But he was abruptly silenced by Sarah placing her finger over his lips. '' Don't worry Jack, I can handle it. I'm not going to let you get away with torturing me to the point of pleasurable agony and not reap the benefits of it all.'' Sarah retorted seductively. Jack grinned wickedly as he leaned in closer to her face. '' Are ye sure? '' Sarah looked at him with a raised brow. '' Does this answer your question? '' She said as she caught him off guard, drew him closer and passionately kissed his lips. When they broke apart from their sweet embrace, Jack smiled conceitedly. ''Are ye ready to experience the most wonderful thing in yer life with the most irresistible Cap'n in the Caribbean? '' Sarah giggled and impatiently hit him on the shoulder. '' Jack, just shut up and get it over with! I can't wait any longer! ''

'' As ye wish '' Jack cooed as he positioned his member by her opening and slowly pushed inside. Sarah grabbed firmly onto Jack's shoulders as she took in the pain. He waited for a few moments to allow her to get used to the feeling of him being inside her. When he felt that she had relaxed and gotten used to him, he slowly moved out of her and thrust back in, receiving a soft cry from Sarah. Jack gazed into her eyes and stopped. '' Luv, do ye want me ta stop? '' He asked concernedly. Sarah shook her head. '' No it's alright.'' Jack began to kiss her sweetly on the lips as he waited for her to relax again. He began to slowly pull out of her, and then slipped inside, causing her inner walls to stretch. He continued the slow, steady movement for a while until he noticed the frown on Sarah's face turning into a smile. Jack knew that it was now alright to move freely inside her and let her truly know what lil' Jack was capable off.

'' Are ye ready luv? '' Jack said with a wicked grin. '' Do you think I would go through all this pain….'' Sarah wasn't able to finish speaking, for an overwhelming sensation of pleasure ran through her body. Jack had caught her off guard and quickly thrust himself inside her, causing her to lose her breath. Jack chuckled and continued thrusting inside her, making her moan in pleasure. As her hands roamed freely down his back, she was able to feel his muscles tighten when he thrust inside her. He was deep inside her. The pleasure he was giving her was increasing with every stroke. He was truly an amazing lover...and she knew that he was going to be the only one...forever.

Jack's thrusts became faster and deeper. He could feel Sarah wrapping her legs firmly around his back and pushing herself closer to his body. He didn't know she had that in her, not many women would do that the first time. He knew that she was a quick learner, from the night she unknowingly pleasured him in her sleep.

Sarah felt undeniably elated as she lay underneath him, permitting him to have his way with her body. The pain that she had experienced before had long gone, and was replaced by unbearable pleasure. She was happy that she allowed this chance to happen. Allowed the most infamous pirate captain, whom she barely knew, but was in love with, take her virginity. Jack knew exactly where to please her. He knew when and where to touch her. He knew exactly what drove her over the edge to complete ecstasy. It was as if he was inside her head and knew everything about her.

Jack felt his release nearing and quickened his thrusts. Their bodies moved in perfect harmony as and their moans echoed through the room. Jack had never felt so much pleasure during sex. He had done it many times but there was never anything special about it. It used to be all about the fun in hearing women scream out his name in pure bliss when they reached their climax. He had never let a woman down…..not until the night he saw Sarah. That night he knew he was in love with her. A girl that could make him lose his concentration like that is someone who is worth giving his heart to. And he had. He had given her all he had and now he was showing her what he really felt for her. He was so in love that he would do anything to keep her by his side forever.

Sarah could feel something building up in her center. She didn't know what it was, but it felt good. It began to increase from Jack's hard thrusts, and she was beginning to grow impatient for its release. '' Jack….more….faster!'' She whispered breathlessly. Jack grinned wickedly as he increased his pace. Sweat trickled down their bodies as they moved together in a perfect harmony. Jack hungrily kissed her lips, and she could taste the salty taste of his sweat on his upper lip. She began to teasingly trace an invisible trail down his neck with her tongue. She felt him shudder and moan from her erotic touch. She began to suck on the skin on his collarbone, causing his thrusts to become even harder. Jack's finger ran over her body inspecting every inch of it.

Sarah's arousal steadily grew until she went over the edge with a loud scream. She pressed her legs tightly around his back as she felt herself tighten around his member. Jack released himself with a loud moan and collapsed on top of her. He rolled on top of her and lay there for a moment until he had caught his breath. Then he drew her body closer and wrapped his arms around her. They lay in bed panting, and smiling, until Jack's seductive voice broke the silence.

'' So….how was it? '' Jack smirked wickedly.

'' It was good. '' Sarah retorted teasingly, but Jack didn't notice.

'' Good! '' Jack asked in an insulted tone.

'' Yes, it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. ''

'' Not as bad as ye thought it would be! I was amazing! ''

'' If you say so, Jack. You were alright. It wasn't bad for my first time. '' Sarah replied jokingly as she patted him on the chest.

'' Not bad for yer first time! '' Jack had never been so insulted before.

'' Jack, I'm just joking with you. You were magnificent. My first time couldn't have been more beautiful. Thank you. '' Sarah replied sweetly as she caressed his face. Jack's insulted frown changed into a proud grin. '' Ye're welcome luv.''

They lay quietly in each other's arms for what seemed like forever. Jack then remembered what he had planned to do and quickly got up. He went to his desk and opened the top drawer. Sarah looked at him oddly, trying to figure out what he was up to. He returned to bed with a small knife in his hands. '' I want ta give ye this knife as a token of my love for ye.'' He sat down on the bed and handed her the knife. '' It used ta belong to me father. I've never given it ta any other woman because I felt that I would never find someone like ye who deserved it.'' Sarah gazed upon the knife, which had roses carved into the handle, and then glanced up at Jack. '' It 's beautiful….thank you Jack. '' Tears began to well up in her eyes as she once again admired the precious gift. '' I don't know what to give you in return.'' She replied worriedly as she scanned the room. Her eyes soon fell upon a piece of her favourite scarf that was lying on the floor.'' I'll give you one piece of my scarf. You'll keep one piece and I'll keep the other. It will be a reminder of our first night we spent together.''

Jack smiled as he held out his arm. Sarah took the piece of the scarf and tied it to his wrist. Jack smiled as he tenderly cupped her face and passionately kissed her lips.

'' I'll make sure ta keep it on me forever.''

_Authors note: Yay here__'s your chapter…I promised he would come and here it is. Please contact me and tell me what you think. And make sure to keep an eye on the future chapters, all the action is beginning now. Please review!!! That's the least you can do after I posted this tribute for you…;-)_


	16. Pirates don't cry

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything, except my love and gratitude for those who are reading. I love you guys!

**_Chapter 16. Pirates don't cry_**

The following morning, Jack woke up to the bright morning rays beaming through his cabin windows. He stretched out on the bed and placed his arm lovingly around his lover's waist. She stirred in her sleep and turned around, meeting his gorgeous face.

'' Good mornin' luv, how did ye sleep? '' Jack removed a strand of hair from her face and placed it behind her ear.

'' I slept well thank you. Actually, the best I've slept here on this ship.''

'' Well I seem ta have that effect on women.'' He replied seductively as he gently caressed her cheek and leaned in to kiss her.

'' So Captain, what do you have planned for us today? '' Sarah inquired while playing with a strand of beads in his hair.

'' Well, I had planned on spendin' the afternoon in bed with me beautiful girl. How does that sound ta ye? ''

'' It sounds great. '' Sarah replied with a smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips. '' Jack, shouldn't we go and get ourselves something to eat? '' Sarah asked while rubbing her stomach. '' I'm famished.''

Jack gazed into his lover's eyes and grinned. '' Of course we can, anythin' for ye luv. '' He placed a light kiss on her lips as he stood up from the bed. He wasn't wearing anything since they had fallen asleep soon after their passionate lovemaking. Sarah stared in awe at his perfect nakedness. She felt the sudden urge to drag him back into bed and repeat their lustful, frolic actions from the night before. Jack noticed her wicked gaze, longing for his body. He decided to tease her a little, and began stretching his arms straight up and slightly parted his legs so that his private could be seen in clear view.

'' Are ye likin' what yer seein', luv? '' Jack asked with a devilish grin. "Just take yer time luv, I've got plenty of time.'' He slowly turned his body from side to side so she could be able to see every part of his body.

Sarah frustratingly jumped up from the bed and pulled him down, pinning him down under her body. '' Don't play games with me, you don't know what I'm capable of. '' Jack grinned mischievously and pulled her into a heated kiss. He quickly spun her around so he was now on top. '' Sorry luv, I just couldn't resist.'' He said between kisses. ''Actually, it would be very interestin' ta see some of that said capability. ''

'' Oh, I don't think you could handle it. '' Sarah said with a grin and gently nibbled at his lips.

'' Are ye willin' ta show me? ''

Sarah's stomach growled. '' Not until we've had something to eat. ''

Jack sighed and stood up from the bed. '' Alright luv, ye win. But I'll be inquiring that lesson later on. Don't think yer off the hook just yet.'' He put on his breeches and walked out of the room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the same time in the middle of the Caribbean ocean, Commodore Norrington and his men were sailing on the Dauntless. They had spent weeks looking for Sarah and her captor, but no result. Mr. Blake had grown impatient and was continuously bothering Norrington with his unrelenting questions.

'' Aren't we gaining up on them? It has been a month and still no sign of them. Are you sure we are going in the right direction? I cannot begin to imagine the sufferings she is going through. To be trapped on a pirate ship with that ghastly pirate, oh what could be worse for a delicate girl like her. '' Mr. Blake said worriedly, as he walked back and forth on the deck.

Norrington stood by the rail, pretending that he was listening to his ranting and raving. _'' Oh I don't believe she's having as miserable time as you're giving her credit for.'' _Norrington thought to himself while watching the waves crash on the side of the ship. Suddenly, a sailor came running towards him.

'' Sir, we have detected a ship just a few miles from here. It's likely to be Sparrow sir. '' A smirk grew on the commodore's face.

'' Thank you Gillette. Make sure we follow that ship, if it happens to be Sparrow we cannot afford to let him get away.''

'' Yes sir. ''

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sarah stood up from the bed and put on her sleeping gown. She didn't want any nosy pirates catching a glimpse of her nude body. She walked over to the bookshelf Jack had in his cabin and skimmed through the titles, looking for something interesting to read. She suddenly came across a small, red book and pulled it from the shelf. It was entitled The Tales of Captain Jack Sparrow: Legend of the Seven Seas. She chuckled and opened the book. It had coloured pictures of Jack fighting with all manner of sea creatures and other brutes. She laughed heartily and sat down under the covers and began reading.

A short while later Jack came in with breakfast on a tray. He noticed that Sarah was sitting on the bed reading, and to his dismay, fully clothed. He gently placed the tray on the table and moved closer to the bed. Suddenly Sarah felt her book being pulled out of her hands. She looked up to meet her lover's eyes.

'' So luv, what are ye readin'.'' Jack asked as he examined the book in his hands. '' Oh…where did ye find that one? '' He said, feeling a bit awkward.

'' It was in your bookshelf. '' Sarah replied with a stifled laugh.

'' Oh… I can't imagine how it ended up there.'' Jack said with a forced smile. He tried to get rid of the book, but Sarah was too quick and snatched it away from him. '' Oh no mister, I'm going to read that book, whether you like it or not.''

'' Aye, I was afraid so.'' Jack muttered to himself. Sarah sat down on the bed again and continued her reading. '' Hey Jack, did you bring us something to eat? '' Sarah asked, not looking up from her book. '' Aye luv.'' Jack said in defeat and brought the breakfast tray over to where she was sitting. '' Thanks honey. '' Sarah said as she kissed him quickly on the lips and then turned her attention back to her book.

Jack wasn't enjoying how the morning had turned out. He had planned on spending it wrapped in her arms and passionately kissing her until their lips would go numb. But no…she'd rather read some stupid book about him and his infamous adventures. Well at least she was reading about him, he had to take pride in that. But it wasn't good enough. He had to find a way to get her to put the book down. He thought hard about it and finally got an idea.

He climbed in beside her and lay on his elbow, facing her. She didn't notice him there or even acknowledge that she had seen him. In response, Jack began to gently caress her breast with his fingers. The coarse touch of his fingers on her breast made her lose her concentration on the book. She turned her gaze from the book and eyed him in frustration.

'' Jack, will you stop that. You're making me lose my concentration.'' Jack frowned his face apologetically and took his hand off of her breasts. Sarah smiled with satisfaction.

'' Thank you Jack.''

Jack lay on his elbow pondering over what he could do to make her transfer her attention from that damned book over to him. Another idea came to his mind. There was no way she would be able to resist it. He carefully moved himself to the end of the bed and gently took one of her legs in his hands. He started to slowly let his tongue roam over her toes, licking fervently between them, just as he did the night before. His advances were successful. Sarah placed the book on the bed beside her and glared angrily at him. When she saw the guilty look on his face, she couldn't resist. She roughly pulled him on top of her and kissed him passionately. Jack was content with the new situation he was in and quickly deepened the kiss. His hands snuck inside her gown and roamed all over her breasts. She could feel his member teasingly poke at her center, demanding entrance. Jack was getting ready to discard his breaches when suddenly, the door flung open and a group of read coats burst inside the room, with Commodore Norrington following right behind.

Two men jumped on Jack and pulled him off of her. He tried to fight back but was overpowered by a punch in the stomach.

'' Stop this…what are you doing? Leave him alone! '' Sarah cried out. Mr. Blake came up to her and took her in his arms.

'' It's alright now darling, I've come to rescue you from this awful man. He won't ever be able to hurt you again.''

'' Jack Sparrow, you are hereby commanded by the Royal Navy for the abduction of Miss Sarah McNeil and for the various crimes you've committed in the past. '' Gillette said proudly where as he stood right in front of Jack.

The men dragged a wounded Jack up on deck where the rest of his crew was being held by Navy officers. Sarah tried to break free from Mr. Blake's embrace to run after Jack.

'' Let go of me! '' She yelled as she hit him in the stomach with her elbow. Mr. Blake instantly released his grasp and clutched his stomach in pain. Sarah ran up on deck and was on her way to Jack when a hand grabbed her firmly by the waist. She looked back and saw to her dismay, that it was Mr. Blake.

'' Darling, you don't have to stay with him anymore. When we come back home he will be put in prison, and we can start the life that's been planned for us.''

Sarah struggled in his arms, trying to break free. '' I would never marry you.'' She said coldly as she managed to break free from his grasp. She ran over to where Jack was being held by the officers and kissed him passionately on the lips.

'' Get her away from him.'' Mr. Blake demanded furiously. Two men hurriedly made their way over to where Sarah was standing and grabbed her by her arms.

'' I love you! '' Sarah cried out when she saw the men holding him drag him over to the Dauntless.

'' I love ye too, luv.'' Jack shouted as he was pushed down into the brig.

'' You can't do this to him. Set him free, he hasn't done anything wrong! '' Sarah cried with tears starting to well up in her eyes.

'' This man is a pirate, and piracy is illegal. This is just a necessary protocol, you know that, Sarah. '' Mr. Blake stated arrogantly. '' I guess that the stay here on this ship has gotten you confused as to what is right and wrong. But it will soon be cured when we reach Port Royal.'' He kissed her on her forehead and walked down into the Dauntless.

The officers took her into one of the cabins on the Dauntless and closed the door behind them. Sarah laid down on the bed and cried. She knew this would happen sooner or later, for she felt it in her heart. But she never thought it would be this painful. Her heart felt like it was literally breaking. The thought of not being able to see, touch or even smell Jack's scent propelled her into a deep, depressing state of mind. She continued to lay on the bed and cry until a light knock was heard on the cabin door.

'' Miss McNeil, it's me James. May I come in? I need to talk to you.'' Norrington said as he carefully opened the door and closed it behind him. Sarah continued to just lay on the bed sobbing. When Norrington sat down on the bed beside her, she immediately sat up and wrapped her arms around him.

'' I don't want him to go to prison, he didn't do anything to me. I swear! '' Sarah cried onto his shoulder.

'' Shhh, it's alright now. Calm down. '' Norrington said in a soft whisper as he rubbed her back in efforts to console her.

'' I love him, I really do. I won't be able to live without him.'' Sarah removed her head from his shoulder. '' Can't you do something? After all, you _are_ the Commodore. ''

Norrington gently caressed her cheek. '' I wish I could, but I'm bound by the law. If I do anything to disobey them, I will be expelled.''

Sarah started to cry again. '' But I love him so much! ''

Norrington gently rubbed her back. '' I know, I know, I can see that. Even though I can't imagine what it is that attracts you to that poor excuse for a man.'' He said as he frowned his face in disgust.

Sarah chuckled. '' You're not the only one. '' She started fiddling with the buttons on his coat. '' Do you think it's possible for me to see him? '' Norrington opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by Sarah's soft spoken voice. '' Only for a little while, I promise I won't be long. I just need to see him. Please! '' Sarah looked at him with pleading eyes.

'' Alright, I'll see what I can do. But I promise you nothing. '' Norrington replied in a serious tone. Sarah jumped and hugged his neck ecstatically. '' Thank you, thank you, thank you…I really appreciate it. ''

Norrington chuckled. '' Dear, I haven't gotten the permission yet.''

Sarah let go of his neck and smiled. '' I know, I'm just so excited! ''

'' You should try to get some sleep now, there's a long way to Port Royal.'' Norrington kissed her on the forehead and walked out of the room.

Sarah lay down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling and thought about seeing Jack's face again. '' I just know James will find a way for me to see you again, my love.'' Sarah said to herself while she turned over on her side and fell asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Jack sat on the hard, cold floor inside the brig. There was a cot inside the cell, but it didn't look more comfortable than the floor, so he decided just to stay where he was. He was thinking of Sarah and wondering how she was doing. He couldn't stand being away from her for so long. He painfully missed her touch, her sweet smell, and the angelic sound of her voice. He was so in love, he couldn't believe it for himself. Jack Sparrow never falls for anyone. It's just not in his nature. Well Sarah had proved him wrong. There was nothing in this world he loved more than her. Not even his beloved Pearl could match the undying passion he had for her.

Jack got up from the floor and lay down on the cot. He was right, the floor weighed more in comfort than the cold, hard cot he was lying on. He tried to find a comfortable position for him to lie in. After a long struggle he finally found one and closed is eyes, thinking about his lost love.

'' Will I ever be able ta see ye again, luv? '' Jack mumbled to himself in a pessimistic tone. '' I should have known it would end up this way, I just wasn't careful enough.'' He put the back of his had against his forehead. '' I'm so sorry luv. '' Tears started to well up in his eyes, but none of them escaped. He would never forgive himself if anyone caught him crying. He was a pirate, and pirates don't cry.

'' I've got ta find a way to see ye again….I've got ta….'' Jack mumbled as he slowly fell asleep.

_Authors note: Well here's your next chapter. Everything is so exiting now. Will he be reunited with his girl or what? To find out you'll have to review!!_

_P.S. If someone is wondering about what happened to Will and Elizabeth, then they were taken by the crew of the Dauntless just like the rest of the crew. But they were not put into the brig, they got their own room. I just didn't feel like writing them into this chapter, it was supposed to be about Jack and Sarah and their separation. If you have any other questions, just ask._


	17. A pleasant surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything related to Pirates. You know the rest.

**A.N. **I'm so sorry for taking so long writing this chapter. I had really much to do and so little time.I hope the next one will come sooner than this one, I promise nothing though. I want to thank the three people who reviewed my last chapter. Ohbugger7, love stoned and SparrowsVixon. Thank you so much for your support. I have to say I'm a bit disappointed for only getting 3 reviews for my last chapter when I've been receiving 8-10 for the two chapters before that. Where are you reviewers? Has my story gone that bad? I hope you'll come back and review this one. I miss ye guys!

Well on with the story.

_**Chapter 17: A pleasant surprise**_

As the days continued to linger on, Sarah was unable to see her imprisoned sweetheart. She had tried to sneak down to the brig numerous times, but there were always guards standing in her way. As she lay in bed inside her lonely cabin, her faith in ever seeing her beloved was now completely gone.

Mr. Blake had visited her cabin regularly to check on how she was doing. He was certain she would eventually forget about that filthy pirate, who was heavily guarded in the brig. He wished that she would come to her senses and return to him. She had always fancied him before, and it wouldn't be long before she would come crawling back to him, begging him to take her back.With that in mind, he confidently knocked on her door.

'' Ms. McNeil? May I enter? '' He said in a polite tone, but there was no response coming from the other side of the door. Assuming that the silence meant for him to enter, he carefully stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He immediately noticed Sarah lying on the bed with her face buried into a pillow, and knew that she had been crying.

'' Sarah. Please don't tell me you're still crying over that scoundrel...are you? '' Mr. Blake inquired as he sat beside her on the bed. Sarah turned away from him.

'' Darling.'' Mr. Blake gently put his hand on her waist. '' You know he doesn't love you. He is a pirate.'' Sarah roughly removed his hand from around her waist and continued to lay silent. '' Darling, eventually you'll have to talk to me. We are engaged to be married.'' He replied menacingly. He realized that there was nothing he could do to get her to speak, so he willingly gave up and left her alone.

'' Well if you change your mind I'll be in my chambers. '' He said with a sigh as he silently stood up from the bed and walked out the door. Once he was gone Sarah started to cry.

'' Oh Jack, Will I ever see you again? '' She mumbled through her sobs.

Jack sat inside his prison on the cold, wooden floor in the brig. He was sulking, depressed and now very hungry. His stomach began to growl with every movement he made.

'' Oy, can't we get some food around here? '' He yelled at one of the officers standing guard. The officer walked away but quickly returned with an apple in his hand. He threw it between the bars and Jack grabbed it and took a big bite. He returned to the corner of the cell with his precious apple in his hand. While he was enjoying the sweet taste of his food, a man walked down the stairs towards his cell.

'' Mr. Sparrow. '' Jack's head snapped up to the sound of his name.

'' What do ye want? '' Jack said with disgust.

'' I just wanted to see how our favourite prisoner is doing. We don't want you to die on us. It would be a shame for you to die like that wouldn't it? After all your adventurous escapes and all.'' Mr. Blake said with an evil grin. '' No, you'll have to wait until the hanging. You don't want to rob your darling of that magnificent scene of seeing you in the noose, do you? '' Jack jumped up in anger and shook the bars, trying to break free from his cell.

'' Ye filthy disgustin' bastard!. What have ye done to me girl? '' Jack growled venomously through gritted teeth as he grabbed Mr. Blake's coat and pulled him into the bars.

'' Easy now Sparrow. '' Mr. Blake laughed coldly. '' I haven't done anything to her. She has decided to be with me. She realised the minute you were put away that you were just a filthy pirate and a scallywag. And that she had made a great mistake by leaving me for someone like _you_. He sneered viciously.'' Jack loosened his grip on Mr. Blake's coat. Mr. Blake noticed the infamous pirate's eyes changing from anger to heartbreak from his harsh words. He smiled in triumph as he backed away from the cell.

'' I knew she would come to her senses. A girl like that is not supposed to be with a pirate. I can't believe you really thought she loved you.'' He started to walk back up the stairs again, but stopped mid-step

'' Remember to eat and sleep well, we want you to look your best when the day of your hanging comes.'' He laughed coldly as he continued his ascent up the stairs.

_'' It can't be true. She couldn't have… No she wouldn't'' _Jack whispered under his breath as he sat hopeless on his cot, deep in thought._'' She wouldn't leave me for him, I know she wouldn't. She loves me, not him. She told me that herself. Or would she… He has a lot more ta offer than I do…and he is pretty good lookin'. No I've got ta stop thinkin' like that. '' _Jack buried his head in his hands. _'' What am I to do? ''_

Time continued to pass slowly aboard the Dauntless. Minutes became hours, hours became days and days became weeks. Finally they had reached the dock of Port Royal. The Black Pearl, in all her glory, sailed smoothly behind the Dauntless. It had been captured and since it was the fastest ship in all of the Caribbean, was planned to be used as a navy ship. The ships finally docked and the guards released the prisoners from their cells.

As Jack walked on land, he was being roughly manhandled by two navy officers who were walking on each side of him. He searched around hoping to catch a glimpse of Sarah through the large crowd of navy officers, but was unsuccessful. Where could his girl be? As he approached a building with his captors, they pushed him onto the ground and began to drag him down into the jail cell, closed the door and locked him inside. Jack lay on his side and cursed. He then stood up and noticed Mr. Blake walking towards his new cell.

'' I think your Pearl will make the finest Navy ship.'' Mr. Blake teased and walked away laughing.

_'' Over me dead body. '' _Jack cursed him in his mind.

At the same time Elizabeth and her dear husband were having a hard time convincing Norrington to release Jack and his crew from the prison.

'' James, please listen to me. We've known each other for many years haven't we? '' Elizabeth said as she stood in Norrington's chambers with her husband by her side.

'' Yes we have Elizabeth. But that does not give me any permission to set free a pack of criminals.'' Norrington stated as he paced the room, deep in thought.

'' You know he did nothing to her that was against her will.'' Elizabeth replied defensively.

'' Even so he is a pirate, and piracy is illegal.'' Norrington said as he tried to justify the situation.

'' You've let him go before, why is this time any different? '' Will inquired, in defence of his wife's argument.

'' There are just so many things that you've got to consider.'' Norrington replied in annoyance.

'' What things? There's nothing in the law that says he did anything wrong. It was her choice to make, and she chose to go with him. We should honour her decision. '' Elizabeth stated firmly.

'' I know, I know. I talked to her on the ship. I know that she loves him and that she chose to go with him at her on free will, but I can't let a notorious pirate roam free. I just can't! '' Norrington sat down on a chair and rubbed his temples with his fingers.

'' What's standing in your way? It can't be the law.'' Will retorted.

'' The law is my least concern at the moment.'' Norrington raised his head up to meet Will's eyes.

'' What do you mean by that? '' Will stepped closer to the commodore. '' What other things do you have to consider in this case? ''

'' I shouldn't have said anything. Just forget about it. There's nothing I can do to save your friend, but I might be able to get the others released. ''

'' Who is it that wants Jack dead? '' Will asked the irritated commodore.

'' I think the question is who doesn't. '' The Commodore pointed out. '' But to answer the question you were asking, I have to admit it's Sarah's fiancé. ''

'' What! Is Sarah engaged to be married? To whom? '' Elizabeth said shocked. '' Not Mr. Blake!? ''

'' Yes indeed. Our beloved Mr. Blake.'' Norrington mocked.

'' But he's ghastly. He doesn't suit her in any way! '' Elizabeth ridiculed.

'' Oh, I hadn't noticed that. '' Norrington scorned. '' He doesn't deserve anyone. He's a prick.''

'' James! Watch your language. You clearly have a big disdain on him.'' Elizabeth smirked as she moved closer to the commodore and took her seat beside him.

'' Sarah is a good friend of mine and I just want what's best for her.'' Norrington confessed with his head hung down.

'' I understand that, so do we. Then why won't you do the right thing and let her and Jack be together? '' Will tried to persuade him.

'' It's just not that simple. Mr. Blake has a great amount of support behind him.'' The commodore replied.

'' So is there really nothing you can do? '' Will asked hopefully.

'' No, we'll just have to wait and see.''

The next day Sarah managed to sneak out of her room unnoticed and ran down the cobblestone streets of Port Royal. It had been a while since she last was there, but she still knew the exact location of the jail that unfairly held her sweetheart. She quietly slipped inside and walked passed a pair of sleeping guards. She crept down the stairs that lead to the cells, but abruptly stopped when she noticed a guard standing in the middle of the stairs.

_'' Oh, what am I to do? '' _ She thought about what she should do for a moment until a clever idea came to mind. She pulled her sleeves off of her shoulders, making her cleavage and bosom more noticeable. She then pressed her lips together, pouting them in a seductive manner. She then walked towards the guard in effort to seduce him.

'' Hi there sugar. What are you up to? '' She seductively licked her lips and rolled her fingers over her exposed bosom. The guard swallowed hard and cleared his throat.

'' Uh…uhm… I'm making sure the prisoners won't escape. '' The guard stared at her bosom almost drooling over his coat.

'' I don't believe that's much fun is it? '' She stepped closer to the guard and ran her fingers over the collar on his coat. '' So what prisoners are there you have to look out for? No one important I believe.'' She looked over the shoulder of the guard and met Jack's eyes. He sat there on the floor with a grin on his face, but it quickly turned into a frown when he heard what she said.

'' Well…we do have Jack Sparrow here.'' The guard stated proudly and stepped away, revealing Jack sitting on the cell floor.

'' Oh is that so. He must be a handful isn't he? '' Sarah grinned and watched as Jack's frown turned into one of his famous grins.

'' Well, he isn't more trying than any other prisoner.'' He bragged, as he tried to win her affection.

'' You must be exhausted.'' Sarah said. '' Let me take care of you, I promise you'll feel a lot better. '' She gently tugged at his shirt and made a pleading look on her face. The guard couldn't resist her tempting offer and allowed her to drag him over to a private corner away from the cells.

'' But what about the prisoners? '' The guard asked worriedly as Sarah started to unbutton his shirt.

'' Don't mind them, they can be all alone for a moment.'' Sarah began to run her fingers over the guard's chest and leaned in to kiss him. He was prepared to accept the kiss when he felt a sudden pain in his crotch and everything went black. Sarah stood over the unconscious body with a shoe in her hand.

'' I knew those shoes would someday come in handy.'' Sarah smiled and put her shoe back on. She fixed her dress and headed towards her darling, who was sitting impatiently on the floor.

'' About time, I thought ye were really goin' ta go through with it.'' Jack said in a jealous tone. Sarah chuckled. '' Oh don't worry, he isn't my type.''

'' Where did ye learn ta do that? '' Jack inquired with a satisfied grin on his face, hungrily watching as his honey knelt down in front of the cell.

'' Oh well, desperate times call for desperate measures.'' Sarah grinned and pulled his head in close for a long needed kiss. When they broke apart, Jack grinned and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear.

'' I've missed ye luv, very much.'' He gazed into her eyes and saw that the love she had for him was still there. She really had missed him.

'' Oh Jack, I've missed you too, so much.'' Sarah caressed his face with her thumb. Jack placed his hand over hers on his cheek and kissed it softly.

'' Jack…there's something I've got to tell you.''

Jack raised his head up from her hand with a confused expression on his face. '' What is it luv, did anythin' happen? ''

'' No…well, yes actually…'' Sarah started but was cut off by Jack.

'' Don't tell me ye're gonna leave me for that eunuch! '' Jack inquired upset, with a pleading look on his face.

'' No silly, of course not.'' Sarah laughed and kissed him once softly on the lips. Jack's breath became stable again and he loosened up.

'' So what is it ye want ta tell me? Is it about me crew, are they hurt ? ''

'' No they are fine, Norrington set them free today. ''

'' What! Why did he do that? '' Jack asked in puzzlement.

'' Elizabeth pulled some strings and got Norrington to release them.''

'' What, and not me? Why am I left out in all of this? ''

'' Honey, you know Mr. Blake would never accept that you would be set free. The main reason for your capture was to claim back his soon to be wife. ''

'' I know that… wait… soon to be wife? Were ye two engaged? ''

'' I told you that didn't I? '' Sarah inquired.

'' No ye did not! Ye just said ye two were supposed ta get married.'' Jack replied bewildered.

'' Oh…my mistake. '' Sarah smiled bashfully.

'' No wonder he hates me! '' Jack shook his head.

'' It's alright, I'm not going to marry him anyway.'' Sarah said reassuringly. Jack looked her in the eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. '' You are the only man I love. '' He grabbed her head and pulled her closer for a passionate kiss.

'' And ye're the only girl I love.'' Sarah blushed and smiled.

'' So…since it wasn't me crew, yer fiancé or anythin' related to that, what was it ye wanted ta tell me? ''

'' Yes that…Jack, I'm late.''

'' It's alright luv, I wasn't even expectin' ye. All that matters is that ye're here now.'' Jack replied with a grin.

'' No Jack, I'm _late_! '' Sarah stated with an extra emphasis on the last word.

'' No. ''

'' Yes. ''

'' Ye can't mean…''

'' Yes. '' Sarah said glowing. '' We're having a baby! Jack, you're going to be a father.''

Jack didn't know what to say. He just sat on the floor dumbfounded and couldn't move a limb. '' No, it can't be. It can't be. ''

Sarah looked at him hurt. '' I thought you would be happy. I thought you loved me enough to want to start a family with me. I guess I was wrong. ''

'' Luv! '' Jack grabbed her arm and pulled her back down. '' I am, I am happy. This is the best thing that's ever happened in my life.'' He caressed her face with his hands. '' I'm goin' ta be a dad! ''

Sarah smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.'' Yes you are, and you'll be the best dad in the world. You'll teach him to sail and fight with a sword, that is...if it's a boy.''

'' Who says ye can't teach a girl ta sail and sword fight? '' Jack asked with a toothy grin.

'' Well, I just assumed it would be a boy's thing.'' Sarah replied with a small laugh.

'' Hey luv, what are we still doin' here? '' Jack inquired when he realised the cell was still closed. '' I think ye should get the keys from that bloke over there before he wakes up, and open me cell so that we can get a move on.''

'' Oh right, I had completely forgot about that.'' Sarah said sheepishly. She stood up and searched in the guard's pocket.

'' I can't find them! ''

'' Ye just have ta look again, they've got ta be there.''

Sarah searched through all the pockets, but couldn't find a thing. '' I can't find them! ''

'' Are you looking for this? '' A voice was heard from the top of the stairs. A man walked slowly down the stairs revealing a set of keys in his hands. He glanced at the guard lying knocked out on the floor and smirked.

'' I thought you might try to set him free. That's why I kept the keys myself. I didn't want to risk losing my fiancée to a sleazy pirate.'' Mr. Blake said with an evil grin on his face.

'' You will never have me, you disgusting excuse of a man! I'd rather die than to be your wife.'' Sarah spat out in anger.

'' Fortunately you don't have to. This man will be hanged tomorrow, and you and I will be bound together in holy matrimony.''

'' Can't ye see she doesn't want anythin' ta do with ye, ye ignorant hick! '' Jack growled.

'' Hah, and why does that matter? She will learn to love me. After all I am the only one who would even consider marrying her after that scandal she caused by running away with a pirate. I am the only one she has. '' Mr. Blake grabbed Sarah's arm and pulled her towards him.

'' Come dear, your mother wants to speak to you about your wedding dress. She's having a hard time deciding whether she wants it white or ivory. ''

Jack watched as his love was being dragged away. He was determined to get out of this cell and save her from that grim fate of becoming Mrs. Blake.

_'' Hang in there luv, I'll save ye from that man. I won't let him take me beloved girl and child away from me! '' _

_Authors note: Well things have turned out quite unexpected. They are having a child and their future seems a bit brighter. But will they be able to fight Mr. Blake and Jack's hanging? You'll see if you review!!_


	18. When everything falls apart

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything….It's just a cover up…;-)

**A.N.** I'm soooo sorry for letting you wait that long. Everything was crazy with my school and work. I promise now to post the next chapter sooner. I'm glad that my reviewers have returned. Thank you guys, I love you all!! Now I'm going to stop this blabbering and you can point your attention to the story, enjoy!!

_**Chapter 18. When everything falls apart**_

Sarah sat smugly inside her bedroom thinking about the horrible twist of fate she was enduring. Off in the distance, she could hear people hollering and shouting orders. She looked outside the window and sighed. The weather outside was beautiful, but she did not care. The main street was covered with a crowd of people. It seemed like everyone in town had been asked to help with wedding preparations. There were people moving tables, chairs, hanging up decorations, and bringing food into the churchyard, where the recital was planned to take place. She could see that the church had been thoroughly cleaned. She noticed that there was a woman standing on the church steps dusting the cushions from the church benches.

Sarah looked away from the window, for she could not bear to witness what would be the most miserable day of her life. This wasn't right. She shouldn't be forced to marry Mr. Blake, when her heart truly belonged to another man. She got up from her chair and walked over to her closet. She removed a package from the top shelf and sat down on her bed. She unwrapped the cloth covering the package and revealed a small shiny knife. She ran her fingers over the handle, tracing the roses with her fingertips. She smiled at the memory of the night she came to own that knife. She had vowed never to let go of her prized possession, and was determined to keep her promise. She gently kissed the knife and placed it in her pocket as tears began to well up in her eyes.

'' Jack, we'll be together again, I know we will! ''

There was a light knock on her door, and a female face appeared in the doorway. '' I'm sorry to disturb you Miss, but Mr. Blake requests your presence in the lounge.''

'' What does he want now!'' Sarah spat out. '' Isn't it enough for him to ruin my life! '' The maid stared at her with a baffled frown.

'' I'm sorry Maria, I just couldn't control myself. '' Sarah said sheepishly when she noticed the puzzled expression on her face. '' I'll be right down, thank you.'' Sarah replied in a disappointed whisper. Maria bowed and closed the door.

Mr. Blake waited patiently in the lounge. He was thrilled that the day he had been waiting for was finally here. By the end of the day, Sarah would be his wife and everything would go just as he planned. After a few moments, he noticed Sarah descending down the stairs. He smiled as she stepped into the lounge and stood before him. He could see that she wasn't thrilled to be there.

'' What do you want from me Mr. Blake? '' Sarah said sharply.

'' Well first of all, since we're getting married, I think it's appropriate if you'd call me by my first name.'' He replied prudishly as he motioned for her to take a seat on the couch.

'' Well I guess I can live with that. What is it? '' Sarah asked nonchalantly.

Mr. Blake grinned. '' It's Jonathan, Jonathan Blake.''

Sarah thought about his name for a few moments. _'' Jonathan. It doesn't sound so bad… Actually it's quite good.'' _'' Alright I'll call you Jonathan, I guess it's the least I could do for you. ''

Mr. Blake smiled. '' Splendid! Well I won't keep you any longer. I guess you have a lot of preparation to do for the wedding. '' He replied enthusiastically as he started to walk out of the room, but stopped when he heard Sarah call his name.

'' Wait! Is that all you wanted? Telling me to call you by your first name doesn't seem very important!'' Sarah inquired in bewilderment.

Mr. Blake turned around with a grin on his face. '' There are other important things that can wait until after the wedding, my dear.'' He replied in an insinuating tone as he turned his back to her. He then suddenly turned around again.

'' Oh, by the way, which do you prefer, spending the wedding night at our house or at an inn?'' He said with a smirk as he noticed the anger build up in Sarah's eyes. She glared at him venomously and quickly stormed away furiously

'' There's no way of pleasing women now a days. '' Mr. Blake retorted snidely as he shook his head and walked up to his room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Jack was trying his best to come up with a plan to escape his impending grim fate. Mr. Blake had the keys, so there was no way he could steal them away from him. The guard wasn't of much help either. If he only had his girl. She could easily distract the guard, just as she did the day before. His mind wandered to the night they spent together. Images of Sarah moaning beneath him, wrapping her feet around his waist and digging her nails deep inside his back, popped up in his mind. He smiled as he drew his fingers over the piece of her scarf, wrapped around his wrist.

'' I'll never take it off. '' He whispered to himself as he lay down on his back. He gazed blankly at the ceiling, until something caught his eye. The bars. If he could only loosen the bars, he could climb out the window. He turned over onto his knees and pondered over the possibility. The guard might hear him. He'd have to wait until he fell asleep. Yes, that should work. He had no problem waiting, and the thought of seeing his girl again would make the wait easier to bear. Jack didn't have to wait long, for the guard fell asleep only ten minutes later. He immediately began turning the bars, trying to get them loose. He was very careful and made sure the guard wouldn't wake up. After a while Jack got the first one loose.

'' Bingo! ''

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sarah stormed inside her room and slammed the door behind her. '' The nerve of that vile, disrespectful, horrible man! How dare he insult me like that! '' She walked over to the window and looked outside. The street was still filled with people. She ran her eyes over the view, but stopped when her eyes reached the prison. _'' Jack. '' _She suddenly remembered that he was supposed to be hanged this afternoon.

'' Oh Jack, you've got to escape. I can't live with that man! '' She wept as she sat down on her bed and sighed. '' What will I do if you won't make it? '' She lay down and put the back of her hand on her forehead. '' I don't think I would be able to live without you.'' She lay there for a few moments, staring at the ceiling, while contemplating on what to do. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was having a hard time keeping them open. She yawned and soon she was fast asleep.

A few hours later, she woke up startled, when she heard a knock on her door. '' Miss, may I come in? '' A female voice said softly from the other side of the door. Sarah rubbed her eyes and smoothened her dress. '' Yes, you may enter.''

Emily opened the door and smiled. '' Miss, I've been sent to take you to the church.'' Sarah looked at her in puzzlement.

'' The church… what time is it? '' Emily stepped outside the room, into the hall and looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

'' It's ten minutes past two, Miss McNeil.''

'' Ten minutes past two! How long have I've been sleeping? '' Sarah said in shock. Emily moved closer to her.

'' Mr. Blake ordered me to leave you alone, he reckoned you needed the sleep to prepare yourself for the wedding.'' Sarah sat there stunned. Had she really been sleeping that long. _''Jack! '' _She quickly stood up and ran out of her room. She found Mr. Blake in the lounge, talking to the priest.

'' You despicable man! '' Sarah growled between her teeth.

'' What's wrong darling? '' Mr. Blake inquired, knowing full well what she meant.

'' Where's Jack, I've got to see him! '' Sarah demanded.

Mr. Blake grinned. '' Darling, you've got nothing to say to that man anymore, you're marrying me.''

Sarah was standing too close to him now, breathing heavily with anger. '' I'd rather die than marry you! '' She spat with disgust.

Mr. Blake grinned devilishly. '' Well that won't be necessary my dear, he was hanged this morning.''

Sarah couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was her one and only love truly gone? No, it can't be. He had promised to get out. He had promised her they would start a new life together with their unborn child. She had trusted him. How could everything go so wrong? She broke down and fell onto the floor, tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe it. He couldn't be gone, he couldn't. He wouldn't do this to her. Not to her and their child.

Mr. Blake was getting a bit tired of her weeping. '' Darling, it's much better this way. He was a pirate and a criminal, he didn't deserve to live.''

Sarah raised her tear swollen face from her hands. '' He didn't deserve to live! He was a better man than you'll ever be.''

Mr. Blake smirked.'' Well you won't have to worry about that anymore, he's dead. ''

'' You heartless beast! '' Sarah yelled as she stood up from the floor and ran into her dressing room. She threw herself in a chair and cried. Images of Jack popped up in her head. She remembered the infamous grin that made her knees buckle. The way his voice sounded, so deep and sexy, making her get goose bumps every time he spoke. The way he staggered, making her smile every time she saw him, and the way he loved her. She had never loved anyone or anything like she loved him. Her heart was wounded, and would never be mended. She had never imagined that the pain she was experiencing could ever exist.

A knock was heard, followed by a female voice. '' Miss, are you alright. Can we come in? '' Sarah dried her eyes and stood up to open the door. Outside stood Emily and Maria with her wedding gown.

'' I'm so sorry about Jack. I know you loved him.'' Maria said with a comforting pat on her shoulder. Sarah smiled. '' Thank you Maria, I appreciate it.''

They walked inside the room and closed the door. '' I know this is not the best time for this, but you've got to get in your wedding dress.'' Emily said with a apologetic frown.

Sarah smiled. '' It's alright, I'm ready.'' The maids helped her into her dress and then pinned her hair up in a bun, using all sorts of pins and ribbons. When she was ready she looked at herself in the mirror. She was gorgeous. Her delicate features fit perfectly with her silky white dress, and the locks that fell over her face and shoulders, framed her face perfectly. This is how she had always imagined her wedding day. But something was missing… it was Jack. The image of how he would have looked at her in that dress on their wedding day ran through her mind. He would have liked it. Tears started to fall down her cheeks as the image of Jack slowly faded away.

'' Miss, are you alright? '' Maria inquired concernedly.

'' Yes, I'm fine. I just got a bit overwhelmed by all of this.'' Sarah smiled, concealing the agonizing pain she felt inside.

'' We'll let you have a moment to yourself. We'll come and get you when the ceremony begins.''

Sarah nodded her head and the maids left the room. Sarah walked over to where her dress lay, and picked it up. She dug into the pocket and drew out her rose carved knife. She sat down in a chair and traced the roses with her finger. She closely examined the knife and noticed that there was something carved into the handle. It read:

_To my beautiful girl. I'll love you forever._

_ Jack_

She hadn't noticed anything carved on the handle before. Her heart stopped pounding for what seemed like an eternity. He had written her this beautiful message, and she hadn't seen it. Now it was too late. Her love was gone.

_Authors note: Oh no, he's dead! What will she do? Keep on reviewing and you'll find out._


	19. The things you do for love

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything except my evil deed of killing Jack in the last chapter.. I'm sorry!! I'm grateful to those who reviewed and shared their sorrow with me. I posted this chapter sooner than the others, as I promised, so I think I deserve some reviews for my good dead...please! I hope you'll like this chapter and as before.. Please review, you'd make me so happy if you would!

_**Chapter 19: The things you do for love**_

Jack had managed to loosen four bars by now and was well on his way with the fifth and last one. His execution had been delayed because of the wedding. Governor Swann had decided not to put a black mark on the wedding day of the year. It didn't matter if they would wait one more day, it wasn't like Jack was going anywhere. Well at least they thought so.

Jack loosened the last bar and put it on the floor. The guard had been ordered, just like the rest of the navy, to stand honour at the wedding, so Jack was left all alone. He climbed through the window, chuckling to himself. This was too easy. He could hear the church bells chime in the distance, indicating that the ceremony would begin shortly.

'' I've got ta hurry! '' He said to himself as he ran away, heading for the church. He reached the church few minutes later and stopped to catch his breath. He saw a carriage approaching, so he hid behind a bush placed by the church. The driver stepped off the carriage and opened the door for the couple inside. When the girl stepped out, Jack got a strange hunch he had seen her before. The man who came with her took her arm and they headed to the church steps. When they got closer, Jack could see the woman was his dear friend Elizabeth. Therefore the man beside her had to be Will. They went up the steps and disappeared into the church.

'' Ye can always count on their support.'' Jack said ironically. '' Well there's no time for hard feelings right now, I've got ta find me girl. But where should I look? She's probably not inside the church, the ceremony hasn't begun yet. Where can she be? ''

'' Emily, you go and get Sarah, and I'll tell the minister we're ready.'' The older maid said as they walked past the bush Jack was hiding behind.

'' Yes, I forgot, you've got to get the roses from Mrs. Dubois and take them to the churchyard. Do that before you get Sarah, I'll tell the minister to wait.'' The older maid said as she walked up the church steps.

'' Alright. '' The younger maid said as she walked away. '' Maria, which room was it again…I can't remember. '' She said sheepishly.

Maria sighed.'' It's the second door to the left.''

'' Thank you.'' Emily smiled apologetically and walked down the pathway. Maria shook her head and disappeared through the church door.

_'' The second door to the left '' _Jack reminded himself. _'' Hold on luv, Jack's coming ta get ye.'' _

He carefully opened the church door and looked inside. There was nobody there. He quietly closed the door behind him and walked through the corridor to the room where his lover was supposed to be. He carefully opened the door and closed it behind him. When he turned around, he saw Sarah lying on the floor. He quickly ran to her and took her in his arms.

'' Sarah, Sarah, luv are ye alright? '' Jack tried to get a response from his lover. Sarah didn't show any sign of consciousness and Jack was starting to panic.

'' Luv, answer me! '' Jack slapped her face, but got no response. He felt something warm and wet seeping down on his left hand, so he removed it from her back, and saw that it was covered in blood. Panic shot through his body. Why was she bleeding? What had happened? He saw a blood stain on the front of her dress and big pool of blood on the floor where she had been lying. He glanced over the floor in panic, looking for the thing that caused her wound, and saw a silvery object lying beside her. He took it up and saw that it was a knife. Not just any knife, but the knife he had given her as a token of his love for her the night they spent together.

Jack couldn't move. He just knelt there on the floor, unable to think, unable to feel. He couldn't believe it. His girl wasn't dead. It couldn't be. That's just ridiculous. But when he looked upon her lifeless body in his arms, he couldn't fool himself any longer. She was dead. His love was gone forever.

He took her body and pressed it firmly against his own. What he wouldn't give to have her holding him back. The tears streamed down his face as he held her close, sobbing onto her shoulder. Why did she do this. Why couldn't she wait for him. Didn't she trust him to come back for her? He pulled away from the embrace and gently laid her down on the floor.

'' Why didn't ye wait. I told ye I would get out. I promised we would run away together, just you and me…and our baby.'' Jack said between sobs as he buried his face in his hands. '' I told ye I would come back for ye! '' He was devastated. He had never imagined this could happen. '' Why? '' was the only thing he was able to think of. '' Why did ye do it? ''

As he looked away from his lover's body, he detected a sheet of paper lying on top of the desk. He stood up, walked to the table and picked the paper up. It was a letter. It was from her. Jack felt a piercing pain in his heart as he read the letter.

_Dear family and friends. _

_I know you probably do not believe what you are seeing right now, and I cannot blame you. This all seems so sudden and rash, nothing that you would think me capable of, but this is me. This is what you have made me. I cannot keep on living like this. It is too painful. I know you all wanted the best for me, but in the end you only made it worse. This is the only way I can ever feel happy again. You might not understand me, or my purpose, but then you have never felt true love. This is what happens when true love is separated. I know you never believed that the love between Jack and me would be this strong. I tried to tell you, but you did not listen. Therefore, with these words I say goodbye to this world, and greet the other, where I and our child, can be with my true love forever._

_Your dearest _

_Sarah Sparrow_

Emotions were swirling around in his mind. He felt angry for not being able to safe her, not being able to be there for her when she needed him so. He felt guilt for not having escaped sooner, and prevent this horrible dead. He felt honoured that her love for him had been this strong and that she had written his last name on the letter. She considered herself a Sparrow. He wiped his tears away, but new ones escaped his eyes as soon as he had dried the others away.

He knelt down beside her again and took her hand in his. She was so beautiful in that dress, just like an angel. He smiled as he thought of how it would have been to see her in that dress at their wedding. Images of Sarah walking on the deck of the Black Pearl, wearing the exact same dress she wore now, smiling at him as he waited for her on the other side of the ship came to his mind. The crew would stand on each side of the ship and watch with awe, as she would walk past them. Her hair would flutter in the wind as she moved across the deck, with their little daughter, walking in front of her as her bridesmaid.

This was too much for him. The tears broke their way from his eyes again and silently fell down his cheeks. How could life be so wrong? Suddenly he heard some noises coming from the hall. He heard a woman humming to herself, getting closer to the room. He turned to Sarah and caressed her face with his fingers.

'' Goodbye me luv.'' He bent down and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. He stood up and walked towards the window, but turned his upper body around to look at his love one more time. Then he opened the window and slipped out into the yard.

Emily opened the door. '' Well Miss, now's the ti…'' The maid screamed when she saw Sarah lying on the floor, covered in blood. She ran out of the room and screamed hysterically. She wasn't paying much attention to where she was running, and she nearly ran into Norrington, who was on his way to talk to Sarah.

'' Whoa, slow down. What's wrong? '' Norrington inquired puzzled.

'' I..i…it's Sarah….she…she's dead.'' Emily stuttered between sobs.

'' What! Where is she? '' Norrington inquired shocked. Emily pointed to the room, and then fell into the arms of Maria, who had just arrived. Norrington ran frantically over to the room and found Sarah lying on the floor.

'' What happened? '' Norrington asked Emily, who had just entered the room in the arms of Maria.

'' I don't know…I just found her like this.'' Emily sobbed. One by one people came into the room, looking for the cause of all this panic.

'' Oh my…Sarah! What happened? '' Mr. McNeil inquired traumatized when he entered the room and saw his daughter lying in her own blood on the floor. Mrs. McNeil, who followed her husband inside, broke down and fell into the arms of her husband.

Will and Elizabeth followed Mr. Blake inside the room. They moved between the people who had gathered inside, and went to the front, where they saw Mr. McNeil and his wife crying in each others arms and Norrington kneeling on the floor beside the lifeless body of Sarah.

'' What happened? '' Elizabeth inquired Norrington. He stood up with a troubled look on his face.

'' It seems like she killed herself.'' Norrington handed her the letter. Elizabeth read the letter and handed it to Will, who quickly read it and looked up at Norrington with a stunned look on his face.

'' I never imagined she would do anything like this.'' Elizabeth said shocked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

'' Neither did I.'' Norrington said as he swallowed hard.

Mr. Blake had stood there silent since he saw Sarah's body on the floor. He couldn't believe it. They were getting married and everything was going so fine. He took the letter from Will and read it over. He felt a strong wave of guilt run through his body. It was all his fault. He had pushed her into committing suicide, by telling her that her true love was dead. He had just been so angry. He didn't mean no harm. He just wanted her to forget Jack. He didn't understand why she loved the pirate more than him. Now it was all over. He didn't have to worry about her running away with a pirate anymore.

Elizabeth was now crying onto her husbands shoulder, and Will was doing his best to console her.

'' What about Jack? '' She whispered in his ear.

'' I don't know love, I don't know.'' Will replied confused.

Norrington stood over the body of his good friend. _'' Why did you do such a thing? '' _Norrington shook his head. He bent down to kiss her forehead and saw a bloody footprint beside the body. No one had come near the body except him, so who did that footprint belong to? Then it hit him. Jack. He felt a sudden pain in his chest at the realisation that Jack had seen her. Oh that's too cruel, nobody should experience that, not even him. He felt a deep sympathy for the pirate. No one should experience a loss of their sweetheart, not even though he's a pirate.

Norrington smudged the footprint out. Nobody had to know Jack had been there, it would only cause trouble. He didn't want to put that on him after what had happened.

Will had seen the footprint, and he knew it was Jack's. Therefore he was a bit puzzled when he saw Norrington erasing it from the floor. Why did he do that? Didn't he hate Jack? Norrington looked up at Will, and he saw the hurt in the commodore's eyes. So he did care for Jack. Will gave him a reassuring smile and lead his wife out of the room. This was too much for her delicate mind to handle.

Mr. Blake and Norrington carried Sarah's body out of the church and into a carriage, parked in the church yard. The people followed them as they stepped down the church steps and put her lifeless body into the carriage. Jack was hiding in a bush not far away and saw the whole thing. The kohl around his eyes was all smudged, running down his face as the tears fell from his eyes. He saw as the men closed the carriage and the driver drove away, heading towards her house. He followed the carriage with his eyes until it disappeared from his view. Devastated he headed towards his beloved Pearl, the only place that could ease the throbbing pain in his chest.

Norrington caught a glimpse of him, as he snuck between the trees surrounding the church. The piercing pain returned to his heart. _''Oh that poor fellow. '' _He thought to himself as he opened the church door and went inside.

_Author notes: Well…what more could be wrong? First Jack was dead, well at least she thought so…and now she is dead! How will this terrible thing end? You'll see that in the last chapter of this story, so be nice and review, the more reviews I get the quicker I'll post!! _


	20. The end

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anything related to pirates….I wish I would though, sniff.

A.N. I'm So sorry for the long wait!! I just felt that this chapter had to be perfect since it is the last one. I want to use the opportunity to thank all my readers and reviewers for sticking with me through this. I love you all. ;-

Now on with the story!

**_Chapter twenty: The end_**

Jack walked through the streets of Port Royal. He didn't care if the Navy saw him, he had nothing to lose. His love was gone and nothing else mattered to him. He made it through the main street without being seen and headed down a side street, past the local brothel. Two whores were standing outside, trying to persuade the men who walked by to allow them to show them what they had to offer. When Jack walked past them, they decided to see if he was interested in some fun…he was their favourite customer…and a well paying one.

'' Jack Sparrow, I thought it was you.'' One of the whores stepped forward. '' We haven't seen you here in ages…we were starting to worry that you had gotten bored with us.'' The whore pouted.

'' I be not in the mood right now…sorry ladies.'' Jack tried to smile, but it came out as a pathetic frown. He walked away, leaving the two whores stunned.

'' Not in the right mood? What has gotten into him? '' One of the whores wondered.

'' I don't know…but Anna told me that there had been something bothering him when they spent the night together, maybe he's sick.'' The other said.

'' Yes…that's got to be it.'' The first one said as they returned to the brothel.

Jack walked down to the docks. He could see his ship tied down beside the Interceptor. A sharp pain stung him in the chest when he thought about the last time they had been together on the ship. His eyes started to water and he shook his head, trying to alleviate the excruciating thought from his mind. He walked up the gangplank and was greeted by his crew. They had decided to wait and see if he would manage to escape from the prison. They had heard about the delay of the execution and were certain that their captain would appear on the ship very soon.

'' I be really sorry for yer lass Jack. She was loved by all on this ship.'' Gibbs put his arm on Jack's shoulder comfortingly. He had heard about the wedding and suspected that since Jack came alone, she had married Mr. Blake. He had no idea that the loss of her was much more acute to Jack.

'' Thanks mate…I appreciate it.'' Jack tried to smile but once again failed miserably. '' I'll be in me cabin.'' He looked Gibbs in the eye and he could see the pain and sorrow filling his captain's heart.

_'' I have never seen the Captain like that…he really must have loved her.'' _Gibbs thought,for it pained him to see his friend so hurt. Then an idea came to his mind. The Turners. They might be able to cheer him up. He told one of the men to go to the Turner's house and bring them to the ship. Their captain was in dire need for a friendly face.

In his cabin, Jack was sitting on his bed with a bottle in his hand. The bottle was more than half-empty and five empty ones lay on the floor beside the bed. He was going to get drunk, really drunk. It was the only way to heal the stabbing pain in his heart.

'' Why couldn't ye wait? '' He muttered under his breath. '' I was right there…I was commin' ta get ye…'' He raised the bottle to his lips and drank the rest of the rum. He shook the bottle.

'' I need more rum!'' He climbed out of bed and went to a cabinet in the corner of the room. He opened it, took out a pair of bottles, and returned to the bed, swaying uncontrollably. He slumped on the bed, opened one of the bottles, and took a large gulp.

'' What did I do wrong? Why did this happen to me? What did I do to deserve this? '' Jack mumbled. He had draunk half of the bottle by now and was having difficulties staying awake. His eyes got heavier and heavier so he lay down. In a minute he was asleep, with the bottle in his hand, mumbling something incomprehensible under his breath.

A while later Will and Elizabeth arrived on the Pearl. '' Gibbs, where is he? '' Will asked concernedly.

'' He be in his cabin. I think it would cheer him to see ya two.''

Will nodded and led his wife to Jack's cabin. He knocked on the door, but got no response. He knocked again. '' Jack! It's me, Will, can I come in? '' When there was no response again, he opened the door slightly and peered inside. There he saw Jack sleeping on his bed, with a bottle of rum in his hand. He opened the door further and walked inside. He had to be careful not to slip on the bottles scattered around the floor, as he made his way over to the bed.

'' He's asleep.'' He looked down at the floor. '' There must be at least five or six bottles here! '' He looked up at his wife and saw compassion in her eyes.

'' Poor Jack…'' Elizabeth sobbed into her husband's shoulder. He rubbed her back reassuringly. '' I know dear…this is an awful thing that happened, what's most important now is to let him know that he's not alone.

Elizabeth looked into her husband's eyes and nodded.

'' I think we should leave him to sleep now…he needs the rest after all he's gone through today! '' Will told his wife as he led her outside the cabin.

'' How is he? '' Gibbs inquired when he saw the couple coming from the cabin.

'' He's asleep, he's drank at least six bottles.'' Will replied with a frown.

'' Well this has been a great loss for him, losing his lady to another man…she meant the world to him.'' Gibbs replied with compassion for his captain.

'' Yes, it must have torn him apart when he found out about the wedding…but the consequences of that marriage is the thing that pains him the most.'' Will stated as he tightened his hold on his wife's waist in comfort.

'' What do ya mean? What happened after the wedding? '' Gibbs inquire, baffled.

'' Let's go some place more private, I'll tell you the whole story there.'' Will offered.

'' Aye, we can go to your old cabin. '' Gibbs replied and walked ahead.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was having difficulties in his sleep. He tossed and turned, mumbling something incomprehensible between grunts and moans. '' NO! Luv! Sarah! Sarah! Don't leave me! Don't! ''

_He was back to the church, nobody was in sight. He had come to free his love from the clutch of an evil man, a man of the Navy. His heart fluttered in his chest by the excitement of seeing his dear again. They would be together again, and nothing could ever change that._

_Suddenly he was in a room clouded with dark fog. He couldn__'t see anything. Then the fog cleared in one place of the room, revealing the shape of a woman. Sarah. She walked towards him with a smile, opening her arms to him, but when he embraced her, she disappeared._

_'' Sarah! Where are ye?'' He frantically spun around in circles, trying to locate her._

_'' I'm here my love. '' He heard her voice speak, but couldn't see her. '' I'm right here…in your heart.'' He felt a hand touch his chest, but couldn't see it. _

_'' What's happening? Why can't I see ye? '' Jack inquired puzzled._

_'' You can…if you only believe.'' Her voice spoke again._

_'' Believe what?'' Jack tried to locate the voice, but no luck._

_'' If you believe in me.'' The voice spoke from the other corner of the room._

_'' I do believe! '' Jack replied eager._

_'' Then you will see me.'' She stepped out from the far corner of the room._

_'' Sarah! I can see ye! '' Jack said in awe. She just smiled and walked over to him._

_'' Yes you can.'' She put her arms around his neck and kissed him sweetly on the lips._

_'' Ye can't believe how much I've missed ye.'' Jack said when they broke the kiss._

_'' Oh I have my ideas.'' She replied chuckling, kissing him again. '' I want you to know that I will always love you…no matter what happens.'' She said with a serious look on her face._

_'' What's wrong? Why are ye tellin' me this? '' Jack inquired worried._

_'' Jack…'' She started to fade away. '' I will always love you.'' _

_'' No! Luv! Sarah! Sarah! '' He tried to grab hold on her arm, but his hand went through it. '' Why are ye fadin' again? Don't leave me! Don't! ''_

_'' You can always visit me in your dreams, I'll never leave you as long as you keep me in your heart.'' Then she disappeared._

_'' NO…SARAH! '' Jack fell to his knees sobbing. _

Jack woke up startled. He was drenched with sweat and his breath was very irregular. He wiped his forehead with his sleeve and shook his head.

'' Too much rum. I knew it would lead to somethin' bad.'' The dream still lingered in his mind. Oh how he missed her. He heard some commotion outside the cabin. He got up from the bed and swaggered over to the door.

Outside was really bright, so he had to squint his eyes. '' Gibbs! '' He yelled. Some footsteps could be heard approaching and then a voice spoke.

'' Aye, captain.''

'' Set sails, head out to the open waters…I'm not in the mood for the Navy right now.'' He said sarcastically as he rubbed his temples.

'' Aye captain.'' Gibbs replied as he headed towards the helm to inform Cotton of their new heading.

'' Jack…are you alright? '' Elizabeth asked from beside him.

Jack's head shot up. '' What are ye doin' here? '' He inquired in surprise.

'' Jack, we are your friends and we want to help you.'' Will replied firmly.

'' Thanks for the effort, but ye can't do anythin' for me. What's done is done…ye can't change it.''

'' I know we can't bring her back…we just want to help you.'' Elizabeth stated on the verge of tears.

'' I know luv…'' Jack replied as he put his hand on her shoulder. '' But I would prefer bein' alone right now.''

Elizabeth nodded and Jack squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. '' I'll be fine, don't worry yerself over me.'' He tried to flash his signature smile, but both Will and Elizabeth could see that it was only on the surface. Deep inside he was aching. He walked past them and received a friendly pat on the shoulder from Will. When he was gone, Gibbs approached the couple.

'' How is he? '' Gibbs inquired sympathetically.

'' Not good. He wants us to think he's alright, but I can see the hurt in his eyes. I've never seen him like this before. This has really destroyed him…there is no way seeing how this will end.'' Will replied worried.

'' You're right, I've never seen the Captain act like this. This is serious…if he doesn't cheer up soon I fear for his life! '' Gibbs stated worried.

Jack headed to the helm and released Cotton from his duty. He spent the remains of the day there, refusing to eat or drink anything. By nightfall Elizabeth was getting anxious.

'' Will, I've got to talk to him…I can't stand seeing him like that! He has been there all day and refuses to eat! ''

'' Elizabeth, I know you're worried…so am I, but we have to respect his wishes. We will talk to him in the morning, he must be feeling better then.'' Will tried to comfort his wife.

'' Yes I guess you're right…'' Elizabeth said in defeat. Will wrapped his arm around her waist.

'' Come, lets go to bed. '' Elizabeth nodded and followed her husband. She took a last glance at Jack by the helm and sighed. She felt Will tugging on her hand so she turned around and descended the stairs down to their cabin.

Jack was too busy thinking about Sarah to notice what time it was. When he finally snapped out of his thoughts it was well past midnight and the stars shone on the calm evening sky. He looked around him, there was no one in sight. He left the helm and headed to his cabin to get some rum. He had to rummage through the stack of empty bottles in the cabinet to be able to find some. In the end he found a couple and headed out on deck again. He opened one bottle and drenched it in a matter of minutes. With rum in his system once again, he decided to climb up in the crow's nest. He loved to be there when he needed some time to think.

The sea was calm and the soft ocean breeze blew in his face, filling his nostrils with the salty aroma of the sea. He loved the sea…but not as much as he loved Sarah. He raised his arm, looking at his wrist where the scarf piece was securely tied.

'' I told ye I would keep it on me forever.'' He mumbled to himself as he played with the ends of the scarf. He raised the hand up to his face and inhaled the sweet aroma of her perfume. The delightful scent brought back memories, causing him a sharp pain in his heart. Oh how he had loved that smell. He remembered waking up to it the morning after their lovemaking, it was a smell he would never grow tired of. As the pain filled his chest a few tears started to form in his eyes, a few managed to escape and silently slid down his cheeks. The cool ocean breeze dried them away, leaving a streak of dried salty tears on his cheeks.

He was a man well known of losses, but none of them compared to the grief he was experiencing now. It was like someone had ripped his heart out. He missed seeing her smile, that could illuminate the darkest room. Hearing her laughter, so sweet and true. Her fury, so wild and powerful. He missed how she cried, how she tasted, how her kisses always made everything better, but most of all he missed how she loved him. He hadn't only lost the love of his life, but his unborn child. He had never loved anyone as he loved her, not even his ship, his most priced possession could compare to her. He had told her he would do anything for her, even die for her. This life had no purpose anymore, not since everything he loved was gone. He was like a sparrow without it's wings.

He climbed down from the crow's nest and walked down the deck to the rail. The sky was clear and the full moon cast it's light on the smooth surface of the sea. The stars twinkled on the night sky, so bright and beautiful. He gazed at them for a moment, opening the second bottle of rum and bringing it to his lips. He quickly finished off the bottle and threw it in the ocean. All alone he stood there as stared out into the sea. There was only one way for him to feel happy again, he had to be reunited with his beloved. It was the only thing that he could think about. Gunshot was heard echoing through the silent night as his lifeless body hit the deck. The sound of running footsteps could be heard in the distance.

Now he was finally happy.

_Author notes: Well now the story is over...I kind of miss it. I hope you liked it and please tell me what you think of the chapter. ;-)_


End file.
